


Drip Drop

by oinkjungjung



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oinkjungjung/pseuds/oinkjungjung
Summary: Troubled by his past, Zhengting decidedly left a room out of his plans for his interior designer, determined to keep a part of his life hidden. But what happens when said designer had already gotten himself involved when they had spent a night together previously.aka the one where Xukun was Zhengting’s interior designer and one night stand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the longest fic i have ever written, as of now it should be 10 chapters long, so yeah there's going to be a lot of plot and a lot of 'plot' i guess. this is the first time i am writing something with such themes so i hope it goes well
> 
> ps: this will ironically be the cutest Zhengting i have ever written so yep be prepared for what i hope is tooth rotting fluff

The warm lights painted the surroundings red, just like the passion commanding the air. But while the lights were strong, lighting up the air in its path, it managed to hold back its greed, only lighting up just enough for there to still maintain an air of suspense. The bright lights lit up fingertips, lit up burgundy drinks, lit up the chains keeping limbs in place.

As the night went on, the rattle of chains stood out against the soft yet sultry tunes playing in the background. Every now and then, murmurs would threaten to drown out the music, but all it took was a distinct gasps to silence the crowd yet again, bringing all the attention back onto the however many people occupying the stage.

This time round, it was a pair, merely two people but it was enough for them to put on a show mesmerising enough to capture the attention of the crowd looking for one. 

Sparing a glance over to the stage every once in a while, Zhengting sipped at his drink, relishing in the sexually charged atmosphere permeating through the club. From his seat at the bar, the view he received was definitely not comparable to what those crowding at the edge of the stage had but from him it was more than sufficient. Zhengting merely needed a distraction and what he had was more than enough. After all, such acts of voyeurism weren’t really his thing. Well, unless it involved him more actively.

So there, Zhengting sat, sipping on his fruity cocktail waiting for his real distraction to appear.

And for that night, said distraction happened in the form of a handsome, young man.

Tall, check. 

"Alone? Mind if I take a seat?" Velvety voice, check.

As the bartender left after serving said distraction his drink, the young man directed his attention back to Zhengting, “You’re a regular here. All this doesn’t seem to phase you.” His words came out as a statement, not a hint of doubt in his voice, even as he made his assumptions about Zhengting, words implying way more than they seem to suggest. Dominance, check.

From its exterior, this club really doesn’t seem to be much different from any others in the vicinity. But from the moment one stepped a foot into the place, they would soon realise things aren’t quite so simple in here. 

No, it’s not the furnishings or the service that set this place apart from the rest, but the people you find in here. People here aren’t interested in busking in loud music and gyrating against hips and sweaty bodies. What they want is so much less, but at the same time so much more. There’s no one fixed fascination here but if it had to be explained in a few simple words, it would be something more physically, sexually and emotionally demanding that most are willing to offer.

Was this place exclusive? Not really. But it’s an acquired taste not many are willing to venture into so despite having its doors wide opened, rarely do people actually give it a go.

From the very moment Xukun had laid eyes on Zhengting, his interest was piqued. He reckoned it could be because the other just simply stood out from the crowd, but Xukun knew it had to do with how absolutely delicate the other seemed. Those exquisite looking features, a pretty face as though carefully sculpted, and that pretty way of dressing that did not seem to quite fit in with the surroundings, suggesting an air of innocence despite the utterly erotic scene happening behind him.

But it wasn’t just about the way he looked and dressed, even though they did seem to help reinforce the dainty image he gave. But it was that slightly glassy eyes and melancholic smile that truly tugged at Xukun’s heartstrings, prompting him to approach.

What can he say, he was always a sucker for pretty, broken things.

When faced with the subject of his attraction up close, he found himself even more entranced. The intricate looking eye make up seemed to bring out those pretty, sorrowful eyes even more.

“You?” Zhengting asked, wanting to know the same about the man who had just assumed his preferences. But little did he know a simple word in his mind sparked off something totally different in Xukun’s head. He took in the way Zhengting’s pitch went up at the end, a small innocent habit he had since young but never got rid of. He took in the way Zhengting’s voice was a little deeper than he had expected. He took in the way all this seemed to effortlessly make his head lighter.

“I used to frequent another place. This is my third time here.”

The two then began a moment of silence, both taking the chance to take in the other’s appearance now that they were up close. Their eyes drifting all over one another, but while one had no qualms about the other finding out, one was a little more shy about it, eyes only slightly fleeting over the other.

This was cut short though, when the unmistakable scream of pleasure that came from the stage signaled the end of the session for the pair and their many voyeurs situated all over the club. But while many rejoiced in own gratification, Zhengting found himself tearing his eyes away from the man seated next to him, nervously bringing his cup up for a drink. All of which did not escape Xukun’s eyes of course, only urging him on more.

“You liked that.” Another question phrased as a statement, as though taunting Zhengting to challenge it. Trespassing into Zhengting’s personal space, Xukun breathed the words “I think I can do you better, angel.” into his ear.

From that proximity, it was as though Xukun could physically feel the heat radiating off Zhengting’s cheeks, feel the quickening of breath.

“How would it be done. On your knees, with your hands behind your back, silk over those pretty eyes.” Xukun mused to himself, but still made sure the pretty boy by his side could still hear every word he said. 

Laying his hand over Zhengting’s own, Xukun directed his gaze towards the flight of stairs the led to the stretch of private rooms available when he was sure he had the other’s attention. And that was how the two found themselves checking into one of the said rooms.

Leading Zhengting into the room they could call theirs for the night, Xukun immediately moved to seat the both of them down at the small couch by the door once the door was closed. Retracting all his previous flirtations and dominance, he prompted Zhengting to reveal his limits. The warmth and gentleness in his voice an honest surprise to Zhengting.

“Share with me what I need to know. What is ok for this session?”

“… What you suggested just now…”

“Safe words?”

“We can just go with the traffic light colours.” 

“Any soft or hard limits?”

“…”

“… No markings… No degrading…”

“Anything else I need to know?”

With a shake of Zhengting’s head, Xukun’s entire demeanor seemed to change as he reverted back to the persona he had before they entered the room. 

Getting up, Xukun headed straight for the shelf he knew where all the things he needed were, taking his time to go through the wide selection of cuffs, silks and ribbons, all while not sparing a single glance to the other still seated on the couch obediently despite the rapt attention the latter was giving him. A burgundy piece of silk in his hands, Xukun returned to his place on the couch, a finger pointing at the floor next to the bed along the way. 

Catching this subtle command, Zhengting immediately got up and kneeled down where he was told to, hands behind his back like a little puppy performing his tricks before even being told in hopes of being awarded treats. 

While Xukun did notice his partner’s eagerness, he kept the praises to himself, only letting a small smile slip along with the words “Pants off.”

And as commanded, Zhengting’s belt, pants and boxers landed in a heap next to where he continued to kneel. 

Getting up once again, Xukun went behind Zhengting and removed the grey beret he had on, covering his eyes with the piece of silk ribbon he had, tying a knot securely at the back. Xukun smoothed out the curled locks that had bunched up from removing the beret, while taking the chance to offer some comfort to his thus far obedient partner.

Feeling the warm hand against his head, Zhengting snuggled towards the warmth. But it didn’t last long as he sensed the presence behind him leave and judging from the sounds of his footsteps, Xukun had once again returned to the shelf. And the very next time Zhengting felt something was a whole twenty minutes later.

During those twenty minutes, Zhengting could hear the noises Xukun made, his footsteps, his breathing, and the sound of whatever he was toying with. Those sounds at least helped reassure him that his partner was still around. But it did not quite help with everything else Zhengting was feeling though.

The open and free feeling he had below alongside the sexual tension in the air made Zhengting impatient. Every time he heard or sensed something moving, he would become thrilled that the wait is over only to be disappointed as nothing happened.

The numb and sore feeling he was getting in his legs was also getting progressively unbearable as time went on. There were times where Zhengting had been tempted to just shift his position a little in hopes of getting some blood to his feet but time and time again, he pushed that thought away, not wanting to upset his dom and choosing instead to settle with wriggling his toes slightly. 

And this was definitely not something the other had missed, but with each passing minute, Zhengting’s fixed posture only pleased him more and more. The sight of Zhengting on his knees, his hands obediently placed behind his back despite not being bounded, the burgundy silk standing out again his fair skin made his blood rush faster. But Xukun knew that even though he enjoyed this sight, he needed to speed up the work he had at hand. Making one last knot, he was finally done. 

A length of rope the same shade of red as the ribbon going across Zhengting’s face in hand, Xukun finally approached and this time, there was no more waiting.

Absolutely no time was spared before he towered over the one on his knees, lips mapping their way all across Zhengting, finding its place at his partner’s left earlobe, tugging and sucking at the long earring it came across. 

Meanwhile, hands worked to secure the rope in place, spanning all across Zhengting’s torso. As the knots were tightened, Zhengting could feel them rubbing against all his sensitive areas even through his slightly oversized button down shirt, urging his arousal on. And when he felt one end of the rope being slid between his knees and secured at the front, his toes curled from the pleasure he felt instead of the ache that was inhibiting his legs. He could feel himself swelling even more as wetness oozed out the top.

Witnessing the way his sub reacted caused Xukun’s pants to grow tighter yet again. But despite this, he couldn’t help notice the lack of sounds made. Yes, all the visual responses definitely suggest that his actions were creating their desired effect on Zhengting but there just weren’t any moans and whines he was hoping to achieve. And this was what motivated him to continue teasing, fingers caressing, tongue lapping, lips sucking. But when his partner continued to remain silent sans the quickening of breaths, Xukun decided to just move on. 

Standing upright again, Xukun brought his finger into Zhengting’s mouth, urging the other to suck while his other hand deftly undid his belt and his pants. Hearing the distinct sound of a zip being undone, Zhengting offered up his mouth for the man towering over him before trying his best to please the other while his arms were bounded and his eyes covered. He worked his tongue, he hollowed his cheeks, he relaxed his throat. While occasionally, Zhengting still had to hold back a gag or catch his breath, Xukun was pleased with his performance, hand running through his hair, thumb stroking his bulging cheeks and lips whispering little praises.

After Xukun climaxed in the comfortable warmth of Zhengting’s mouth, one of his hand went behind his sub’s back, and the other behind the knees, bringing the other up into a princess hug as he carried Zhengting onto the bed, knowing full well he probably couldn’t walk on his own now. 

Once there, Xukun could see Zhengting trying to subtly stretch his legs out to ease the ache in them, which directed his attention to the pair of milky, long legs. Grabbing onto an ankle, Xukun started to kiss his way up while his hands rubbed soothing circles along the way. He took his time, not at all paying attention to the angry redness between Zhengting’s legs that were peeking out from underneath his long, button down shirt as he moved.

After spending way too much time worshipping the beautiful, slender pair of legs that is Zhengting’s, Xukun finally returned the favour, burying his face in between the two legs as he worked his way through the man he had under him. 

When Zhengting finally calmed down from his high, he found himself no longer blinded and bound, his body free. There was even a hand going through his hair rhythmically, encouraging his heavy lids to stop resisting.

Greeting his employees good bye, Zhengting left his clinic and headed over towards his new apartment. While he has not yet started living in there, he couldn’t wait for it to finally be ready. The location was great, and based on the plans he had in mind, and it was going to be such an upgrade from his not-so-tiny-but-tinier condo flat now. 

Of course, it probably would still take maybe a year or so for it to be ready but boy was he excited. Arriving at the place slightly earlier than the time they agreed on, Zhengting whipped out his phone and texted his interior designer before hoping onto social media to past time as he waited. 

Soon, he received a call from the person he was supposed to meet, “I’m here.” In his head, Zhengting had thought this voice sounded a little familiar, the kind of rich, soothing voice he always liked. And when he looked up, he realised why it was so.

There he was, the guy that was on the phone with him, the interior designer he hired, the guy that had just been all over him a couple nights prior. At first, Zhengting couldn’t quite believe this, surely he couldn’t have been that ‘lucky’ but after quickly blabbing something into the phone and receiving a reply that matched what the man before him had said, he came to the conclusion yes, he was indeed that ‘lucky’.

Well, it was not that they had a bad time together they last time they met, it was good in fact, too good. Just thinking about this made flashes of memories of how that face had just been between his legs appear in his head, sending a hot rush to his cheeks.

But as the two made their way up the building to the apartment, the blush slowly faded and what took its place was an uneasy wash of awkwardness, at least from Zhengting’s end. He never thought he would see the other again, especially outside of the club.

Xukun though, on the other hand, seemed pretty at ease. Of course he too had been a little shocked at first but let’s just say he’s pretty confident in his work and in keeping his private life from getting in its way. Besides, he was the one who found out first that his client was also the guy he had just slept with a few nights prior, giving himself a little more time to deal with it than his poor client did.

“It looks like we will be working closely together again.” Xukun said, wanting to tease the other a little especially after seeing the embarrassed blush that formed. He meant no harm of course, just wanting to tease, he told himself he would definitely stop if he saw Zhengting reacting negatively.

Did the thought of cutting ties and finding someone else to design his new apartment occur in Zhengting’s head? Yes.

Did he turn it down because he didn’t want to let it affect his life? Yes.

The situation he was in now was the result of two decisions he made, and he was not going to let them interfere with one another. 

As the door closed, separating the pair from the outside world, they began discussing about what they were there for, the interior design of the apartment. The mood a stark contrast to that of the last time they had been together alone. While it started with Zhengting immediately going off about the house and his ideas, not wanting to give Xukun any chance to tease, the two soon settled in and their thoughts drifted far away from their first meeting, focusing only on the matter at hand and nothing else. 

Zhengting’s new apartment was pretty spacious, consisting of four rooms and an amazing view overlooking the cityscape. Now that it was evening time, the sunset inhabited the entire view from the living room the pair was in, sending beautiful shades of pink and purple into the empty room.

Zhengting’s original intention was to convert the room on the left of the master bedroom into his walk in closet, which would be accessible only through the master bedroom. As such, the walls and door the room had currently was to be redone. Zhengting also mentioned to do the same for the room on the right of the master bedroom, which would connect all three rooms together while being accessible only through the door of the master bedroom.

The last room would remain the way it was, and it was to be made into Zhengting’s study room. Regarding the overall theme and design of the place, Zhengting admitted to not being super sure of how he wanted them exactly, but just knowing that he wanted things to remain fairly simple and cozy while still being modern and put together. 

To end off Zhengting’s requests, he wanted the whole place to be sound proofed. Why? He did not specify of course but as he was making his request, Zhengting felt like he could tell what the other was thinking and so he couldn’t help it when a blush started surfacing again.

But unlike what his client was thinking, Xukun was just busy jotting down everything Zhengting had said and the ideas he had, being very professional through and through. 

And that was when he realised Zhengting had left out one room, the room to the right of the master bedroom. But upon asking, Xukun soon realised that Zhengting had no intentions of sharing his plans with him, merely trying to brush the topic aside, citing he had no idea what he wanted to do with that room yet. 

“So, you are just going to leave the room totally unfurnished?”

“Oh… Uh… Maybe we can decide what colour the walls would be later on… But let’s leave it empty for now.” As though only realising how weird it was to not touch that room at all, Zhengting suggested, even though the uncertainty was obvious in his voice, prompting his pitch to go up again.

Taking the hint, Xukun moved onto some other topic but he couldn’t help the voice that appeared in his head, “If you don’t know what you want the room to be, why would you connect it to your bedroom.”

The next time the two met up was an entire week later, at a café near Zhengting’s clinic. Xukun had done up a rough sketch of the designs he had in mind for Zhengting’s apartment and had contacted him so they could meet up and discuss them. 

Much like the time they met in the empty apartment, things were mostly professional except for the occasional tease and jokes here and there from the interior designer. But just when they were done going through all the designs and what needed to be changed and what could be kept, Xukun fished out another folder from his briefcase and handed it over to his client. 

Zhengting felt a slight shiver down his back at that, they have already gone through all there is to cover, so what could that be? 

“I always thought of my job as an interior designer to be about creating a space my clients desire and are comfortable in, even when they themselves don’t know what it may be. I could be wrong, but were the words Zhengting heard before he opened the folder. And in it was a design sketch of… an adult playroom…. “I am right, aren’t I.”

Upon seeing the sketch, Zhengting blanched. The room had all sorts of unspeakable toys, a four-poster bed, a suspension hard point and many more. 

When Zhengting remembered that they were in public, he quickly slammed the folder shut before bringing his hands up to his cheeks, as though that would help get rid of the flush he was now sporting. 

“I am not judging you or belittling you. You know that I am just like you, and I can totally help you out with that if you need.”

“There is no rush for you to give me an answer, there is still a lot for me to work out for the other rooms anyway.”

“You can take your time to decide, but remember this, if that is what you want, you just have to let me know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alone back in his apartment, Zhengting sat at his couch, staring at a random spot on the ceiling for a whole five minutes, before burying his face into a cushion as random thoughts clouded in his head. 

He hadn’t given Xukun a reply, but thinking back now he really hadn’t outright rejected the other’s proposal either. He wasn’t sure about the exact events that had played out, only having the image of himself rushing out of the café and back home with two overly red cheeks as his only inkling of what had happened. 

The next time the two met again, only one of there was aware of this meeting. It occurred at the same location where the two had first met, in the very club where things got heated for them. 

Just like the first time, Zhengting had arrived first. But instead of waiting for Xukun to approach, he had already found his distraction for the night when the other had spotted him. Watching Zhengting ascend up the very same flight of stairs they did with someone else had Xukun feeling some kind of way, he couldn’t quite describe it but he knew he didn’t like what he felt, didn’t like what he saw. But standing rooted in his place, he knew there was nothing he could do and this had nothing to do with him in the first place.

So why did it feel like it did? Why did it feel like someone was toying with one of his prized possessions, something he had cared for, and dangling it right at his nose?

While the previous meeting did bother Xukun, he was not about to let Zhengting know about it, especially not through his work performance. And this is why Xukun was now at the lobby of the building where Zhengting’s clinic was situated in, trying to mentally prepare himself, willing himself to keep all his thoughts and emotions in. Although the way he was trying to achieve this may be more physical than mental as he started swatting himself in the neck rather harshly. Thankfully, there weren’t many people around at this time of the day to notice his weird behavior as he made his way up to meet the one that had been occupying his mind.

Zhengting had actually been the one to initiate this meet up, citing that he had made a decision and that they should meet up again to discuss the details. This of course meant that yes, Xukun was going to be helping Zhengting out with his playroom and for that very reason, the latter didn’t want to be talking at lengths about how the room was going to be in public and hence the meeting at his office instead. 

After being ushered into the office where Zhengting was in, Xukun had to admit to being pretty surprised and amused. The sight of the other in a white doctor’s coat over the usual oversized, cropped, button down shirt was an interesting sight. The coat injected an air of seriousness and professionalism but the baby blue shirt with delicate white flowers all over just screams of the Zhengting he knew. 

But while he had been distracted with the way the other had looked, Xukun soon found himself preoccupied with something else about the plastic surgeon seated in front of him. Zhengting looked a little different from usual, he wasn’t as expressive and animated like he usually was. Instead, a slight frown and a very tiny pout were the only semblance of any emotions on him. He seemed upset, distressed even, and for some reason, Xukun found an urge in him to try and make things better.

While one of them wanted to address this change, the other just wanted to ignore it, immediately going off and talking at lengths about the apartment as though it could distract himself from his thoughts. Xukun could tell what Zhengting was trying to do, but he wasn’t about to just let him brush it off like this.

The pair of hands grabbing onto his own halted Zhengting’s train of thoughts. Looking up at the one who had just held his hands all of a sudden quizzically, and a little accusatively, Zhengting was meet with a pair of sincere eyes staring straight at his own.

“Hey, you know we can always discuss some other time right?”

“What are you talking about? Aren’t we meeting to discuss right now?”

“Yes, but we don’t have to discuss now.” Xukun bit back the words “You are clearly not up for it right now.”

But call him stubborn, Zhengting was sure not going to admit to his own distress easily, which was how they ended up spending way too much time trying to convince each other to either keep going or to cut things short.

That was until Xukun finally stopped trying to hint at things but instead flat out telling Zhengting “You need to rest now, we can meet again later on.”

Taking a look at Zhengting, Xukun continued, “You are free after work? I will come and fetch you.”

Xukun’s words had caught Zhengting by surprise. And it was only until quite some time after the other had left that Zhengting finally caught on to what had just happened.

Yes, despite how much he was trying to ignore it, Zhengting was upset. One of his patients that had just came in for a consult earlier on had been really unreasonable. Whenever Zhengting had provided his professional advice on the procedures she was insisting on getting, she would always not take it seriously but instead go on to make personal attacks on him, going off at lengths about how he should stop telling people what to do and that he himself should be taking advice from others instead because he clearly couldn’t take care of himself.

Being met with such an unreasonable person, everyone would be affected. But for Zhengting, her words hit a sore spot, reminded him of past experiences, of things he was still trying to get over.

Admittedly, burying himself with something else to think about might not had been the best idea but he never would have expected someone else, someone who his closest contact with had occurred in bed, to be able to tell that something was wrong and to get him to take a break. 

And that was how Zhengting found himself ushered into Xukun’s car that evening. Xukun had personally gone up to fetch him, even going on to help him into the car and putting his seat belt on for him. All of which caught Zhengting by surprise again but eventually, he accepted it and just allowed himself to enjoy having someone fussing over him.

While Zhengting had originally thought it was awkward as the two descended into silence during the car ride, it seemed the other did not feel the same as he ran a hand through Zhengting’s soft locks before telling him to take a nap if he needed, and that Xukun would wake him up when they reached. Thinking there was not much else to do anyway, Zhengting obeyed and as his eyelids drew close, he soon dozed off, nodding away on the seat of a car way more luxurious than he had realised it to be. 

When Xukun pulled up the car by a cozy, little Chinese restaurant, he didn’t end up waking the one asleep next to him just yet like he said he would. Instead, he took the opportunity to just admire the peaceful look Zhengting had when he was asleep, something Xukun never got to witness when the other was awake. 

Zhengting was someone who wore his heart on his sleeve, even when he may try to hide it like earlier today at his office. You could tell every emotion he had just from his expressions and actions. So to see him completely relax and without any of the burdens from his emotions like this is totally rare and an occurrence that probably would only happen when he is asleep. 

Thinking back to the first time they met, they did have a mini cuddle session after they had both finished but they soon both got up and went on their own separate ways. Xukun never got to watch Zhengting sleep, something that he wanted for some reason.

Distracted by the sight before him, time flew by quickly and it was only when Xukun heard a distinct rumble coming from the stomach of the person still asleep before him that he managed to snap out of it. 

Stifling his laughter, Xukun gently grabbed onto Zhengting’s hand that was laying on his stomach and rubbed circles on it while waking him up in a soft voice. 

The slightly lost and annoyed look Zhengting had when he was woken up had Xukun swallowing back his laugh again, even though a smile still remained on his face. Noticing Xukun before him, and the hands grabbing onto his own, Zhengting seemed to quickly hold back whatever grumbles and complaints that were threatening to come out and just followed behind Xukun obediently into the restaurant, into the private room, and onto a seat at a huge round table. The sleepiness that had yet to go away making him extremely docile despite the small pout that still sat on his lips from being woken up. 

Even after being offered the menu, Zhengting still remained out of it, not at all processing anything despite the open menu in front of him. Finding this side of Zhengting very amusing and liking it way more than he probably should, Xukun took in every single little action and detail of the other. And when Zhengting raised his hands into little fists to try and rub his eyes, Xukun managed to stop him in time by grabbing onto his hand again before running his own through the mussed up hair to try and smoothen it out.

Seeing how Zhengting looked to have no intention of ordering, and remembering how the other might be hungry, Xukun decided to order for him instead, if only he knew what Zhengting liked. Reckoning a guess, he picked out a few dishes and tried asking the sleepyhead next to him if they were ok. While not being totally awake, Zhengting seemed to have no issues voicing out his disapproval for the dishes he didn’t like and after way too much time, Xukun finally managed to place an order for their food. 

During their wait for their food, Xukun accomplished many things. First, he managed to sneak a photo and a short video of sleepy Zhengting because he hadn’t been able to resist the urge to immortalise this moment. Then, he began his quest to truly wake Zhengting up, helping him drink some water and trying his best to get the other’s attention, talking to him and constantly stroking his hair and hands. Eventually, it was when Xukun tried to unravel Zhengting’s tangled up piercing that Zhengting finally shot awake.

While it hadn’t be Xukun’s intentions, the accidental touch on his earlobe and the hot air coming down because Xukun had been really close had jolted Zhengting out from his sleepiness, face flushing immediately the moment he was awake. But while Zhengting had been a little embarrassed, it didn’t last long as Xukun started to strike up random conversations right away, making Zhengting less self conscious and more at ease.

After a comfortable dinner with some occasional teasings from Xukun’s end, the two were back in the car again, where they started on a little drive, just enjoying the peace on the empty roads, the beautiful cityscape and the cool breeze blowing against them. 

While Zhengting had not understood what was the point in going on this drive at first, driving had always just been a form of transport for him and nothing more, he soon found himself relaxing into his seat as the thrill of being free caught up to him. 

Seeing the way Zhengting broke into a huge smile without any form of restrain, Xukun knew that he managed to achieve what he had originally set out to do when he first decided to take the other out that day.

“Hey, it’s getting pretty late, I’ll send you home. Where do you stay?” Xukun asked, but the response he got was not what he had expected. Instead of replying him, Zhengting’s smile dropped slightly, looking almost as though he didn’t want to go home.

“You don’t want to go home.” Xukun raised an eyebrow at Zhengting, “Then where do you want to go.”

“I don’t want… this day to end…” Zhengting said, in a voice so meek, Xukun felt something in him stir.

“Then where shall we go.”

“…”

“…”

Receiving no reply from the other, Xukun voiced his thoughts out, “I’ll decide then.”

That was how the two ended up at Xukun’s place, or at least what appeared to be his place despite the fact that Zhengting had a hard time believing it to be so.

It took five minutes for them to get to the door after having drove past the main gate. They had driven past a huge front yard before finding themselves in front of a huge two-storey apartment. As Xukun told Zhengting to get down, he still couldn’t quite believe this was the house of the interior designer he hired while the question of how much do interior designers earn weaved its way into Zhengting’s head.

Entering the door, Zhengting was again pulled into the couch where he landed on his back. Instantly, Xukun climbed on top of him, pressing his two knees by the side of Zhengting’s hips and his arms over his head. “So how do you want to spend the night.”

With the other’s face right above his own, feeling the other breathing down on him, Zhengting couldn’t help the rush getting to him. “What do you have in mind?”

“Is this an open invitation.” a smirk formed on Xukun’s lips as he brought them to Zhengting’s ear and whispered his suggestions, “Be my little bunny, I’ll treat you well.”

Reaching up, Zhengting gave the neck that was in his sight a little lick and from then on, it didn’t take long for Xukun to lift Zhengting up into his arms, hands laying proudly on his butt, as he carried him to the second floor all while peppering little kisses all over.

Zhengting was soon settled on a huge king sized bed. Looking around made a pink flush wash over his cheeks as he realised this was Xukun’s playroom. While there was no toys laying in sight, Zhengting noticed the many crevices on the walls and ceiling that looked as though they were concealing many intricate set ups behind them. There was also a huge panel of ceiling to wall window that was fortunately covered by thick black curtains currently.

Xukun soon returned back to Zhengting, and in his hands were the stuff he picked out for his little bunny from the huge drawers and shelves he had in the room. Handling Zhengting delicately in his hands, Xukun got rid of his clothes quickly before securing the white lacey ribbon around his necks, the bell in the center of it tinkling whenever Zhengting moved. This was then followed by the white cuffs, which matched the collar, which went around Zhengting’s wrists and ankles. And then the pair of fluffy, white bunny ears that Xukun placed over Zhengting’s head.

Now there was just one part left, the round, plush tail laying next to Zhengting on the bed, and Xukun was not wasting any time in getting Zhengting to become the little bunny he was supposed to be.

Letting his hand travel down the length of Zhengting’s body, they soon settled between the pair of fair legs, circling the pad of his finger right where it mattered the most, causing Zhengting to jump a little from the sudden warmth down there. This reaction put a smile on Xukun’s place, “As expected of my jumpy little bunny,” he thought.

Rubbing gentle circles, Xukun slowly got it to ease up. He then grabbed a bottle of lube and started preparing Zhengting, filling him up with those nimble fingers of his. When Zhengting started letting out little pants, and pleasure started to rush down to his front, causing him to grow, Xukun drew his digits out in a long, slow pull, wanting to tease his bunny a little.

Without knowing, a pout appeared on Zhengting’s lips as his hands reached out to grab at the other. But it was only when he felt something pushing into him again did he felt a pair of lips pressing against his own. 

But that was it, after the kiss and feeling something settling in him, he was again left without any attention. It was only when he had opened the eyes he had unconsciously snapped shut that he realised just how much attention he was getting.

From his position lying in the center of the bed, Zhengting could see the way Xukun, who was kneeling down before him, was entranced by himself. He could see the way Xukun’s eyes travelled all over his body, occasionally pausing at certain areas for way too long. He could see how he was affecting Xukun from the way he gulped and the tent straining at the front of his pants.

Liking the way the other was reacting, Zhengting rolled onto his stomach and got up, butt sticking out purposely as he waved the tail around, the bell around his neck tinkling non-stop.

Seeing the way his little bunny was teasing him, Xukun’s hands shot out, the fluffy, round tail fitting in his hand perfectly, and he tugged. Xukun made sure to control his strength such that the tail wouldn’t get pulled out, but definitely enough for Zhengting to feel the pull down there.

And boy did Zhengting feel it, a loud squeak making its way out of his mouth when he felt the tug on the tail, just pushing its way through his rim slightly before going right back into its place. 

Hiding his burning face in his hands, Zhengting collapsed back into the bed before he was rolled over by Xukun. Pressing close, Xukun’s face drew close right in front of his bunny’s, making Zhengting peek through his fingers to look at Xukun. But the one on top only let out a huge smirk which made Zhengting hide behind his hands again right away. 

Pulling the hands that were preventing him from seeing his bunny’s face away, Xukun started kissing his way all over, starting from the tips of Zhengting’s fingers he was holding onto, down his arms, across his chest and to the two pink nubs standing tall. There, he paid extra attention to, liking the way his actions were making his bunny react, eyes shut, teeth biting on lips, chest heaving. After spending way too much time abusing the tender skin there, Xukun finally moved down, past toned abdominal muscles, to where his little bunny was standing tall. Placing little kisses all over his length, Xukun showered Zhengting with lots of loving attention even though they weren’t quite the kind of attention Zhengting wanted then, wanting more action but only getting the minimal. “I really shouldn’t have teased him just now…” Zhengting thought.

When Xukun finally decided it was time to move on, he brought himself up Zhengting’s body again, hovering his lips right above his bunny’s own, waiting for his bunny to catch on.

Feeling the lips so close but never touching had Zhengting feeling a little frustrated, and it was this frustration that prompted him to stick his tongue out and give Xukun little licks like that of the bunny he should be, hoping that it would encourage Xukun to act.

Taking his time to enjoy the attention, Xukun stayed there for a while before finally moving on to the main act. Relieving himself from the constraints of his pants, Xukun quickly lubed himself up before bringing his engorged member next to the tail currently settled comfortably in Zhengting. Rubbing the tip against the rim that was already circling around the plug of the tail, Xukun teased Zhengting again. And just when Zhengting opened his mouth to whine, Xukun entered with one strong thrust, settling himself balls deep prompting a loud moan to escape Zhengting for the first time since they met.

Connected deeply, both of them could feel the toe curling tightness from having to accommodate both Xukun and the tail. Peppering kisses all over Zhengting’s face, Xukun tried to get him to relax, not moving his bottom half until the tight frown on Zhengting’s features disappeared. 

Then, Xukun began to move, pushing himself further and faster in the warm cavern each time he thrusted. With each thrust, he could feel the way he slid by the plug, feeling its grooves against himself. With each thrust, Zhengting could feel the way the plug moved in him, causing the tail to move and push against his rim, and the fuzzy exterior of the tail to tickle against his cheeks. With each thrust, the two ascended more and more into their high.

And when they both came, neither could regain their bearings easily, taking time before they both finally returned from their high.

As Zhengting continued to lay in bed, catching his breath, Xukun started cleaning them up, delicately wiping at Zhengting’s sensitive skin, before taking the various laces and ribbon off of him. While Xukun was unraveling the ties of Zhengting’s collar, sentiments he didn’t realise he had came spilling out of his mouth.

“Let me take care of you from now on.”


	3. Chapter 3

“…”

“…”

Noticing the lack of response, Xukun looked up and was met with the sight of Zhengting with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Sighing to himself, Xukun quickly finished up the cleaning and laid down next to Zhengting, pulling him close into his arms.

It was only when Xukun’s breathing had evened out did Zhengting’s eyes fly open. He hadn’t been asleep, and if the other had observed more closely he would have noticed. The suggestion Xukun made had shocked Zhengting a little, leaving him not knowing what to do. No one had ever said something like this to him before, no one had ever wanted to take care of him outside of the bedroom. And Xukun saying such things right after a night of passion made the insecurity in Zhengting jump out, did Xukun only want him in bed? But then, memories of their night out appeared in Zhengting’s head, Xukun had been so caring to him even without the promise of sex. So what did Xukun mean by his words?

Zhengting couldn’t figure it out, and so he did what he did best, run, like the anxious little bunny he was.

Despite Zhengting’s efforts in trying to avoid facing the issue head on, it had no intention of letting either of them off. They may not have managed to talk it out, it didn’t change the fact that both of them are aware of the sentiments Xukun had.

Thinking that the other did not hear what he had said, Xukun was now aware of his feelings but having no way to convey them. He wanted with all his heart to be there for Zhengting, but now he did not have the chance to do so, not unless he confessed again.

Meanwhile, Zhengting was left in the never-ending limbo of not knowing what Xukun really meant and how he felt, causing him to avoid the latter whenever he could. But when he was forced to be in the presence of the other, for matters regarding his house, things got really awkward, which only served to drive Zhengting away even more.

During the week the spent avoiding one another, they would sometimes spot each other at the club though. And each time, Xukun felt the urge to go forward and approach the one he wholeheartedly wanted in his arms. But the way Zhengting resembled a deer in the headlights when he noticed Xukun approaching tore at his heart, making him turn away even from the person he desperately wanted to protect.

What made matters worse was seeing Zhengting visit the club more and more, ascending up the flight of stairs with a different person each time. Every time this happened, Xukun was left his fist clenching by his sides as a surge of anger dominated him, drowning out the way his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

Why?

Why not me?

Why now?

The feeling of the strong thrusts pushing his body against the headboard roughly managed to distract Zhengting from the thoughts in his head. Yes, this was exactly was he needed, a distraction. All of these are just distractions. He was a distraction.

With each push and pull, Zhengting could feel the delicious slide against the bundle of nerves in him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Just as he was right there, teetering on the edge of pleasure, about to fall over and surrender himself to the undeniable euphoria, he felt the lips on his neck working its way through him. Zhengting felt the distinct feeling of teeth sinking into his skin, the way it would when meant to leave a bruise behind. It had all happened so fast and the instant his brain had realised what had happened, a particularly deep thrust sent him over, causing his senses to fade to a blur, his body in indisputable pleasure, his brain in uncontrollable fear.

When Zhengting came to, his innocent assailant had already cleaned him up and dressed him back into his clothes. Seeing that his partner had came to, he tried to help him up as they left the room but the moment he had laid his hands on Zhengting, the latter pushed him away.

Realising what he had done, Zhengting quickly made up an excuse and left on his own, walking unsteadily, his body as much a mess as his head was. 

“He didn’t know, I forgot to tell him. It’s all my fault,” were the words that kept repeating itself over and over again in his mind as he tried to comfort himself. Despite his efforts, Zhengting was nothing but calm, eyes unfocused, feet stumbling over one another, and his hand kept digging itself into his neck as though it was trying to rip the skin off.

Suffering alone in his misery, with all the other club goers buried too deeply in their delirium to notice, Zhengting slowly made his way towards the exit. That was until a pair of hands reached out to steady him just when he was about to fall over, a pair of hands that shot up to cup his face immediately after he was properly back on his feet. 

Feeling the gentle caress on his cheeks, Zhengting forced himself to focus on the person in front of him, trying his best to clear the fog from his brain. And when he finally succeeded, he found an extremely concerned Xukun right in front of him. 

In Zhengting’s head, a small voice asking him to flee was drowned out when Xukun moved his hand, wiping away the tears that had unknowingly flowed out from his eyes when he was trying to see clearly. 

With Xukun’s hand now away from the sides of Zhengting’s face, the angry redness on his neck became obvious, standing out against the delicate, fair skin. Recalling what Zhengting had told him the first time they got together, Xukun realised what had happened, pulling the person he wanted so strongly to protect into his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Xukun was brimming with worry ever since he had noticed Zhengting from afar, and it was only when he felt Zhengting digging his face into his neck that he felt his concern dial itself down a little.

When Zhengting’s sobs subsided, Xukun guided him out of the club, never once letting him go from his embrace until he was forced to when they reached his car. Settling Zhengting into the seat, Xukun quickly got onto his driver’s seat, wanting to send the former home as fast as he could. 

But when asking for Zhengting’s address, Xukun found himself faced with an unceasing series of hiccups, preventing Zhengting from being able to answer properly. While this was an incredibly adorable sight that Xukun would have appreciated on any other occasion, his worry outweighed any pleasure he could have gotten. He reached over and took Zhengting’s bag, fishing through it to locate Zhengting’s identification card before finally driving off to the address written on the card.

Arriving at Zhengting’s doorsteps, Xukun helped both of them in after having fished through the former’s bag yet again for his keys. Once in, Xukun took a moment to find his bearings, trying to figure out which room was which before carrying the completely pliant Zhengting he had set on the couch earlier into what looked to be his room.

He placed Zhengting down on his bed before running off quickly to the washroom to get a towel and a basin of water, perhaps fumbling about way too much from being in an unfamiliar place. When Xukun returned, he gently wiped at Zhengting’s arms and neck before tugging slightly at his clothes, asking if Zhengting wanted him to take them off.

By then, Zhengting had already calmed down significantly, staring at Xukun fussing over himself with huge doe eyes. And when asked for permission to take his clothes off, Zhengting simply nodded, relishing in the feeling of having someone attending to him like a baby getting pampered.

Even though it was the second time his clothes had landed in a pile on the ground that day, it was different this time. There was no rush, no pain, no passion only tenderness, soft touches, and love.

Xukun gave Zhengting a wipe down, holding him so delicately, so softly as though Zhengting was the single most precious thing he had ever laid his hands on. Occasionally, Xukun would sneak a peck or a small caress in between his movements, his tender feelings unable to stay hidden. He then helped dress Zhengting in a set of baby yellow pyjamas he had found in the latter’s closet. The black and white French bulldogs printed all over the pyjamas really highlighted the way he thought of Zhengting at that moment, adorable.

Running off for the last time, Xukun came back with a pack of make up wipes Zhengting was surprised he even managed to find. Handling Zhengting’s face with the least force he could afford to use, he gently removed the makeup that had fallen apart after all that had happened that day, making sure to remove every last bit of it. Only when Zhengting’s face was all clean and fresh again did Xukun tuck him in, holding onto his hand until he drifted off into sleep.

Waking up to the feeing of a hand drawing random shapes on his own, and the sight of Xukun laying right next to him, propping himself up with his other hand had Zhengting breaking into a bright smile before his brain had even fully woken up, because based on what happened the previous time, Zhengting takes forever to actually wake up.

But with the way things looked, it was safe to say Zhengting woke up in a much better place mentally than when he had fallen asleep. So even though he was half awake the entire morning, he was totally satisfied with letting Xukun drag him around the house, moving him from place to place. Xukun helped him get washed up, squeezing his toothpaste onto his toothbrush before pushing it into his hand. Xukun helped him change out of his pyjamas and into a huge, oversized yellow sweater. And Xukun totally basked in the opportunity to baby Zhengting, personally feeding him breakfast, holding the spoon next to his mouth, all the typical ‘ah’s involved.

And it was only when Zhengting had slowly woken up, blushing at Xukun’s actions, purposefully whining for things to be done that Xukun repeated the same words he uttered the last time, “Let me take care of you from now on.”

This time round, Zhengting didn’t run, couldn’t pretend to be asleep but he didn’t want to anyway. He didn’t need to.

And with that, things became official between them, marking the start of long sleepless nights together, sweet sleepy mornings together.

While they shared tender and sweet moments outside of bed, they also spent a lot of time rolling around in each other’s bed. But while one was filled to the brim with pleasure, one found himself holding back more often than not. And this didn’t go unnoticed.

In the midst of his delirium, Zhengting could sometimes tell that something was wrong, they maybe physically connected but he noticed Xukun not being a hundred percent into it like he was. Something was bothering the man on top of him, and he didn’t even know what it was.

Memories of how Xukun knew what he wanted without him even having to voice it out appeared in his head, the former had took such good care of him, brought food for him, always seeming as though he knew exactly what Zhengting was thinking, or at least try to. And yet, Zhengting didn’t even know what was bothering Xukun.

Xukun was always giving, so now, Zhengting decided, he was going to give back.

Even though the only way he knew how wasn’t exactly the best way to go about it.

It had happened one night, after they had gotten back to Zhengting’s place from another sweet night out. 

From the very moment Xukun had shut the front door, Zhengting had started making his move, pulling one of Xukun’s hands in his own and giving it little licks, something he knew the other liked. Still in their position right next to the door, Zhengting went on to start sticking the tips of Xukun’s fingers into his mouth, giving them nips and kiss, bites and sucks.

Seeing the way his little bunny was acting up again, being so enthusiastic made Xukun hold back the laugh threatening to come out. “What made this little bunny so excited today.” 

Taking the digits out of his mouth, Zhengting made no move to answer, only guiding the hand down his neck and into his shirt, all while his eyes stared right back at Xukun, wide and innocent as though everything else had been nothing but his imagination.

It was then Zhengting noticed the way Xukun’s eyes narrowed at his neck, taking in the fair skin, eyes intense as though he was trying to tear at it. The next thing Zhengting knew, he was pulled into Xukun’s arms, back against his chest, absolutely no space in between them. With a hand down his crotch, the lips by his ear whispered, “It seems my bunny needs some attention today.”

Landing harshly onto Zhengting’s bed, Xukun quickly climbed onto Zhengting, bringing his lower half right against the latter’s small, round cheeks, pressing right into the crevice. From their position, Zhengting could distinctively feel the way blood was rushing south in Xukun, the tent he could feel through the thick denim growing significantly by the moment. 

And it was no surprise that things proceeded quickly from there, sex at Zhengting’s place was usually more vanilla than when at Xukun’s place.

Soon, Zhengting had his face in the pillows, butt up high as he was pounded into by the man on top of him, doggy style, “My bunny’s sure enjoying his favourite treat.” 

But while each thrust was strong and deep, accurate and right to the point, Zhengting couldn’t help the lump that was forming in his throat, blocking his airway making it hard to breathe. Even in his position, he could still feel the way Xukun was not enjoying himself completely, and while everything that was happening would normally send him tipping over the edge, drowning in pleasure, he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it now, not when he was the only one again. Despite all his efforts, he still couldn’t return Xukun the satisfaction he was getting.

Zhengting had no idea what caused him to think this way, was it the way Xukun faltered every so often, or was it the he refused to let his hands settle somewhere for too long, or was it the way the sweet words stopped coming. Zhengting had absolutely no clue.

Trying his best to stifle the tears threatening to pour out, Zhengting dug his face further into the pillows. That was until the movementS behind him stopped and a pair of hands came up to his shoulders, trying to roll him over. 

Knowing the way he probably looked at the moment, Zhengting tried to resist, dodging from the hands, stubbornly refusing to face the other. But with one strong but still gentle movement, Xukun managed to get Zhengting to face him. 

“Sugar, did something happen?”

Pushing away the hands coming up to wipe his tears, Zhengting again refused to speak but neither was Xukun going to give in as he continued to ask, wanting to at least know what made his partner cry in the middle of their act of passion.

Being equally stubborn, neither wanted to give in so there they were, naked in bed having their first argument ever. As more time passed, both parties became progressively impatient, and when two rocks collide, there’s bound to be sparks.

After way too much coaxing for him to share, Zhengting finally exploded, “Why should I tell you when you get to keep everything to yourself!” With Zhengting’s insistence on ignoring the presence of the tears welling in his eyes, when they finally came pouring, there was no going back. He began blubbering, cries loud and messy, breathing erratic, pouring his emotions out. Big fat tears poured out of that beautiful pair of eyes painting tracks down Zhengting’s cheeks that were now flushed deep red. 

It was then Xukun realised why he was acting like this, guessing that Zhengting probably picked up on his behaviour. The sight before him broke his heart, seeing the person he cared for so dearly sobbing so hard. But deep down, something was stirring in him, Zhengting’s cries and the knowledge that all this was because of his concern for himself affecting Xukun. And without the obstruction of their clothes, things became obvious.

Amidst his cries, Zhengting managed to catch sight of the person in front of him, and the changes happening. It hadn’t been his intentions but Zhengting’s tears stopped flowing, thoroughly distracted by what he had saw, the way a crying baby did when distracted with sweets.

Only that it wasn’t sweets in front of him, no, sweets are just sweets, they don’t react like this.

They don’t get aroused like this.

Xukun was definitely aware of the way he was reacting. He could feel the blood rushing down and accumulating in between his legs. He could feel the way he twitched down there every time Zhengting hiccupped. He could feel the wetness pouring out over the slit, leaving him with a cool sensation as the cool surrounding air sucked the warmth away from moisture.

All of this because his sub was crying, crying so painfully because he was concerned about himself. Because his sub needed him, now more than ever. Because his alpha dom instincts were kicking in, he needed to take care of his little bunny.

In the midst of tears and whines, groans and grunts, the two gave in to their draw towards one another, settling back into their place next to the each other in the blink of an eye, continuing where they left off. Only this time, with even more passion and gusto than before.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun shined through the curtains and into the room, lighting the place up, Xukun’s eyelids fluttered open. Blinking his eyes clear, he found himself faced with the sight of Zhengting pouting in his sleep, drawing a smile on his face. His hand shot out, wanting to reach for and soothe out those soft brown locks that had bunched up messily throughout the night but the moment he recalled what happened, he withdrew his hands. Zhengting had been upset about something, about him.

Yes, they did end up having sex and falling asleep together but thinking back to what happened, Xukun was not sure if things were actually good between them. 

Guessing that things may end up being a little awkward if he stayed in bed like this, Xukun quickly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. They didn’t manage to talk things out last night before things escalated out of control but he was determined to make sure they do this time, out of bed and decently clothed.

When Zhengting woke up, the first thing he registered was the lack of a familiar warmth wrapping around him, Xukun wasn’t there unlike every other time they slept together. This thought made his heart sink, a dull ache in his chest but it was soon drowned out the moment Zhengting had even moved his hips a little when he tried to bury his face in the pillows, a shot of pain shooting up his back and deep into his bones. Letting out a loud whine, Zhengting was immediately pulled out of his usual morning sleepiness and was instead tossed into a sour mood, a pout forming on his lips while his brows furrowed. Great, the one time Xukun doesn’t stay for the morning after is the one time they went so hard he was going to have a hard time getting around on his own, just great.

But of course, Zhengting couldn’t have been more wrong for it was at that moment when Xukun opened the door, a nice piping bowl of porridge in hand. When Xukun saw the expression on the other’s face, he immediately set the porridge down on the side table and kneeled down next to the bed, “Baby, does it hurt?”

Hearing Xukun’s voice, Zhengting quickly nodded his head, nodding one too many times but knowing that the former was around just made him want to be all coy and vulnerable, wanting Xukun to fuss over him again and drown him in care and concern.

Which he did. 

Seeing the way Zhengting was nuzzling his head into his hand, moving it up and down as thought trying to get Xukun to stroke his hair like he always did, Xukun’s heart started racing. Even after the events last night, Zhengting still sought out his care, and nothing could ever make Xukun’s day more than this.

If Xukun’s care was what Zhengting wanted, Xukun’s care was what Zhengting was getting.

Tossing everything aside, Xukun spent his day doing one thing and only one thing, taking care of Zhengting. He helped him wash up, he fed him breakfast, or maybe it was lunch given how late it was, he carried him around because Zhengting refused to walk, he did everything for Zhengting while the latter just accepted it like the obedient baby he was, including the bath Xukun helped him get.

Filling the tub with warm water, and then the bubble bath Xukun found in one of the cabinets in the bathroom, the tub was filled with bubbles and the relaxing smell of lavender.

Once the bath was ready, he headed towards the bedroom to fetch Zhengting, who he found lying in bed, scrolling through his phone. Lifting Zhengting up in his arms, Xukun carried his little bunny into the bathroom, placing him on the edge of the bathtub as he helped him undress before slowly lowering him in, Xukun’s hand behind his back and knees.

Seated in the midst of bubbles, Zhengting looked unbelievably adorable. And when Zhengting made a move to start rubbing the bubbles on himself, Xukun quickly took those hands in his, and began helping Zhengting out instead. He brought Zhengting’s hands to his lips, planting kisses everywhere, liking the way his bunny’s cheeks flushed not from the heat but from his actions, before finally dipping his hands into the water, scooping bubbles onto fair skin. 

Xukun gently rubbed down every inch of skin, not wanting to miss the chance to pamper any part of Zhengting. He started from one hand, to the other then scooping the one foot Zhengting kicked up into his arms and going up. After going through the two long legs, his hands found themselves on Zhengting’s back where he rubbed soothing circles all over, wanting to help relief the tension there from their actions the night before.

As Xukun’s hands moved to the front, they slid past hard ridges of bones and muscle. The whole time, Zhengting’s eyes were big as they stared at the pair of hands on him intently, holding his breath occasionally as he waited for them to move to certain areas. But even when Zhengting knew what was coming, he still couldn’t help the squeak that escaped him when the warmth of Xukun’s hands engulfed certain sensitive spots on him, breaking the silence that had surrounded them ever since they had left the bedroom. Xukun didn’t hold back the smile that threatened to form, letting Zhengting get a view of the affectionate smile he brought out of the other.

Once he was done with Zhengting’s body, he moved on to those soft brown locks, scooping up lots of bubbles to cover his head with a mountain of fluffy, white bubbles. His fingers applied just the right amount of pressure as he dug his fingers into the bubbles, massaging against Zhengting’s temples and scalp, eliciting a sigh out of the other as he closed in eyes and enjoyed what Xukun was doing.

And it was then a playful glint appeared in Xukun’s eyes.

With the hand covered in lots of bubbles, Xukun brought a finger forward and booped the pointy little tip of Zhengting’s nose, covering it in bubbles. With this, Zhengting’s eyes shot open, only to find his nose covered with bubbles. Swatting the bubbles away, Zhengting threw one hand into the water, causing a huge splash that sent water and bubbles flying out of the tub and at Xukun.

From there, a small water fight began as the two were determined in showering the other with bubbles, but Xukun seemed to have forgotten that Zhengting was already covered in them in the first place. 

After barely three minutes had passed, Xukun already found himself soaked, his clothes wet and sticking to his skin while Zhengting took a look at his sorry state and laughed. Seeing the way Zhengting was falling over himself from laughing, Xukun could only stifle his own laughter as he pulled the figure shaking from laughter into his arms and helped him stand up in the bath.

Pulling the plug and draining all the mess of water and bubbles away, Xukun then took the showerhead in hand and gently gave Zhengting a rinse down, ignoring the way he himself was soaked. 

Once all the bubbles were gone, Xukun quickly wrapped Zhengting up in a huge, fluffy towel, wiping him down, wanting to warm him up fast as Zhengting had began shivering a little the moment he had turned off the warm water. Once dry, Xukun lifted him up again while he was still bundled up warmly in the towel and carried him back to bed, Xukun’s own warmth passing on to him through the towel and wet clothes.

Picking out another set of baby blue pyjamas, Xukun helped Zhengting into them and settled him back on the bed before leaving to talk a shower of his own. His body may naturally run a little warmer than most but he still shouldn’t be staying in his drenched clothes like this for too long, thus leaving Zhengting alone as he went to warm himself up.

Once out from his shower, Xukun decided it was time for the two of them to talk things out, about what happened last night and about the two of them. By now, Zhengting was definitely awake enough for them to do so seriously so he carried Zhengting out of bed and into the living room setting him down on the couch.

“Let’s talk about what happened last night.”

Hearing this, the smile on Zhengting’s face dropped a little, “I was… I was just frustrated…”

When Xukun made no reply besides giving him a nod, urging him to go on, Zhengting continued, “You don’t seem to enjoy yourself as much…”

Hearing this, Xukun immediately moved in and took Zhengting into his embrace, “No, no, no. Don’t think this way, you are great, you are amazing.” 

With his head buried at Xukun’s chest, Zhengting enjoyed the way the former was trying to console him, but he still couldn’t help it when the words “But you don’t seem satisfied” tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

This quiet grumble caused Xukun to tighten his arms around Zhengting even more, bringing a hand up and down his back. When Zhengting started to snuggle up against him, Xukun grabbed his shoulders and separated them, allowing their eyes to meet for when he tells him what he was about to say.

“I am quite possessive. I like to be in control. I like to take care of my subs. I like to mark them and show them off. But I know this is not what you are ok with, so I won’t do them to you.”

For a moment, Zhengting didn’t react, but Xukun could see the gears turning in his head, as easy to read as ever. Besides the shock, and the relief that Xukun was constantly looking out for him, Zhengting felt a little guilty. Not that any of this was his fault, but seeing how the other was always able to help him feel good, Zhengting was a little upset at himself for not being able to do the same in return. He was aware that even if he tried, he still wasn’t ready to allow himself to be marked, and that if he crashed from Xukun marking him, he would only upset the other even more.

Thinking hard, Zhengting tried his best to find a way around this. Because he didn’t want Xukun to just brush his own desires off for him. Because he didn’t want Xukun to blame himself when he takes too long to give him a reply, as though he was scared or upset. So Zhengting thought hard, wrecked his brain for a solution. 

Xukun could tell Zhengting was thinking hard. The pursed lips, the furrowed brows, the narrowed eyes were all signs of this but they didn’t tell him just what was Zhengting thinking about. So Xukun reached out, wanting to tell Zhengting to not worry about this, it’s fine. But just as he was about to do so, Zhengting’s eyes flicked up to look at him, stopping him in his tracks as he allowed Zhengting to tell him whatever he wanted to say.

And that was how they ended up in this new lifestyle they now had.

Marking was still very much off limits for Zhengting, but they had decided to start small, and work their way towards it. Even though Xukun couldn’t plant blooming red flowers all over Zhengting the way he wanted to, they did find a way to satisfy his need to show everyone Zhengting was his. Their bondage play increased greatly, along with their use of collars and cuffs in the bedroom. But besides that, they also made changes as to what goes on outside of sex.

As Xukun woke up before Zhengting again as usual, he entered Zhengting’s wardrobe, going through all the cute shirts and high waisted slacks. Holding up whatever caught his eye, Xukun tried to imagine how Zhengting would look in them. After fifteen minutes and way too many outfits later, Xukun brought a grey and white striped button down, and a pair of light grey slacks out to the bedroom.

After going through the entire long process of getting Zhengting out of bed, Xukun helped dress Zhengting in the clothes he picked out for him, before seating him down at the dresser to begin styling Zhengting’s hair while the other did his make up. When they were both ready, they each headed off to work, with Zhengting pretty much decked out in things that Xukun had picked out for him.

And this was how they start each day they spent together. Even when they had spent the night over at Xukun’s place, he would choose from either his own clothes for Zhengting to wear for the day, or from the stash of Zhengting’s own that had been accumulating at his place.

To anyone else, they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, and it helped ease Zhengting’s fear. But the pair themselves both knew who dressed Zhengting, and it helped provide a sense of ownership in Xukun.

Of course, there was also the decision that Zhengting was going to leave the design of his playroom entirely up to Xukun, allowing Xukun to have full rein over Zhengting’s future sexual endeavours.

With Zhengting offering up so much control to Xukun, it definitely allowed him to throw in some of his own self-interest. But Xukun made sure to never once force Zhengting into anything he was not okay with, in fact he placed Zhengting’s feelings and wellbeing as the priority most of the times, always trying to read and decipher what Zhengting wanted and needed and deciding based on that.

Usually, things ended up being in the direction of what Zhengting wanted. Sometimes it’s not exactly it, but not too far off. And occasionally, it’s Xukun noticing something that even Zhengting himself neglected, like that one time Zhengting had been slightly upset when Xukun dressed him a certain way only to find himself busking in the warmth his clothes provided when faced with the cold winds outside. Or that time Zhengting didn’t even realise he was falling sick, his voice slightly hoarse and tired and Xukun snatched the snacks right out of his hands.

But of course, there were times where Xukun would guess wrong too, prompting a light pout out of Zhengting. And when that happened, Xukun could only imagine the amount of effort he was going to spend trying to make it up to Zhengting afterwards as he whined and tried to subtly boss Xukun around until he was appeased. 

And then, there were times where simple kisses and hugs were not enough to appease him.

Back from another night out together, Xukun found himself all over Zhengting the moment they were behind closed doors. Zhengting had been wearing this black lace choker with a triangular embellishment down the middle the entire day, something that Xukun had picked out for him and helped him put on in the morning. And right now, Xukun couldn’t wait to get Zhengting to collapse over in pleasure while having the pretty choker tied around his neck like the bow on a present.

Hiking Zhengting up in his arms, with his legs wrapped around Xukun’s waist, arms circling his neck, Xukun carried his bunny off to his playroom, their lips and tongues never once separating on their way there.

Pinning Zhengting down on the bed, Xukun’s lips made his way down to Zhengting’s neck, kissing and licking on his way down, shamelessly leaving a wet trail behind. When his lips came in contact with the lace adorning the fair, beautiful neck, his started leaving little scrapes on Zhengting with his teeth before tugging on the choker strongly, knowing that the latter would surely like the light pressure he felt on his vulnerable neck.

Pulling back, Xukun took in the way Zhengting had his eyes closed, head tossed back, lips slightly parted and body totally limp and relaxed, looking every bit of the alluring yet innocent little bunny he was.

Noticing the lack of touch from the other, Zhengting opened his eyes, only to be met with the sight of Xukun still hovering closely above him, eyes intently looking him up and down, not bothering to hide what he was doing one bit. Wanting to get Xukun to do something, Zhengting hooked his legs around the other’s hip, pulling it down and onto him in one strong movement, successfully breaking Xukun out of his trance. 

And regarding what Zhengting just did, Xukun only smirked, whispering the words “Someone’s impatient,” before forcing Zhengting’s legs open and getting off the bed. He sauntered towards the cabinet built into the wall, opening the one he knew contained exactly what he was looking for, a pair of black grip cuffs to match the black choker.

Pushing himself up, Zhengting wanted to take a look at his dom and what he was doing and it was then he noticed the open curtains to the full length window, something he didn’t notice at all previously. He wasn’t sure why, but there was a nagging feeling in him wanting him to close them but with the situation at hand, Zhengting didn’t want to disrupt their time together, so he told himself to just ignore it. It was just an open window, there is nothing but amazing view out there, the entire place belonged to Xukun anyway, it will be fine.

And then the sound of chains tore his attention away, causing him to turn over only to notice Xukun walking back right towards him, with cuffs and chains in his hands. As he approached, Zhengting could only stare at him, eyes opened wide in anticipation only for Xukun to make a turn to the side right before he was back at the bed. 

Xukun walked right over to where a short chain suspended from the ceiling, turning over to look right at Zhengting when he had the chain in his hands, even going on to rattle the chains, wanting to incite any reaction Zhengting had to offer.

Quickly settling the matters at hand, Xukun assembled the chains and the cuffs in place and went ahead to pull Zhengting off the bed, hands gentle yet commanding, wanting to get right into business.

Pulling at the chain, it extended even more from the ceiling where it was previously coiled to keep things neat and hidden. Once it was at the level where Zhengting’s hands were, Xukun slowly secured it to the grip cuffs wrapping around Zhengting’s wrist, giving him ample time to resist if he wanted to. 

Once they were nicely bounded around those thin wrists, the black bringing out the fairness of the skin even more, Xukun took one of Zhengting’s hands in his and brought it to the panic snap at the top of the cuffs, letting him undo the cuffs. When Xukun was sure Zhengting knew how to break free if he needed to, he redid the snaps and went to raise the chains, slowly lifting the cuffs higher and higher until they lifted Zhengting off his feet.

From there, Xukun wasted no time in getting things heated. A crop in hand, Xukun laid several crisp sounding hits onto areas he knew would get Zhengting’s toes curling. The crop landed on his upper thighs, his chest, between his legs, each time sending a chill down Zhengting’s back, which helped divert his attention away from the open curtains he found himself facing.

With the distinct sound of zippers, Zhengting’s pants came down, landing in a heap underneath him, exposing his heated arousal to the cool surrounding air. Wanting to tease his bunny even more, Xukun kneeled down and picked up the fallen clothes, bringing them back to the bed and started folding them neatly, leaving Zhengting on his own there, staring longingly at him as his arousal stood tall, demanding attention.

Seeing the way Zhengting squirmed, occasionally trying to raise his legs as he tried to create some friction for himself, Xukun felt the corners of his lips tugging upwards. 

“Sugar, you look like you need some help.”

“If you don’t mind, then I’ll…” Xukun said right as he lowered himself slightly until he was at the same level as Zhengting’s crotch, moving in and working his way, hands gripping onto muscular thighs, getting them to stop moving.

Despite the heat wrapping all around him, Zhengting couldn’t quite seem to find the pleasure he was expecting himself to get, his senses dulled by the rising bout of panic in him. His pulse was speeding, his breathing was hard, his arms and legs fidgeting trying to free themselves.

But even then, there was still a small voice in Zhengting telling him nothing was wrong, and to just press on despite all the many other voices in him screaming for him to run.

Amidst this struggle, there was a small part of him that remembered the panic snaps, that he could break free if he wanted too, and he also had his safe words to rely on. But before his mess of a mind could work things out, Zhengting felt himself being lowered down, causing him to collapse on the floor before being pulled into a warm embrace, hands moving quickly against his own to undo his binds.

“Draw the curtains…” were the only words Zhengting managed to croak out between his cries and pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw just wanted to share the looks zhengting had that were included in this story:
> 
> chapter 1 bar scene: 180617  
> chapter 2: 180723/fantasy restaurant ep 1 - the hotpot scene  
> chapter 3 pyjamas: fantasy restaurant extras  
> chapter 3 yellow sweater: any of the many yellow sweaters he had worn, but maybe the predebut one haha  
> chapter 4 outfit xukun picked out: 190531  
> chapter 4 choker: 180603


	5. Chapter 5

The very first sign he had that something was off was Zhengting’s endless fidgeting and struggle as he was going down on him. This was definitely not the first time he had given the other oral, and Zhengting not staying completely still is in fact a very common occurrence, often twitching and sometimes reflexively kicking around. But they were never something Xukun couldn’t stop by holding him down. Zhengting never once managed to break free from Xukun’s hold just from his subconscious actions.

So, Xukun should have seen the signs. And not thinking much of them was his mistake.

Before he knew it, a strong kick to his side had sent Xukun off and onto his knees. Being very honest with himself, Xukun had to admit that there was a spark of anger in him at that moment, anger that clouded his mind from being kicked when he was doing nothing but pleasing his sub, from being disobeyed.

But all it took was one look at Zhengting who was clearly panicking for all that to go away. Pushing himself up, Xukun made a mad dash to lower the chains, catching Zhengting, who was being slowly lowered down, in his arms and letting him lean all his body weight on himself as he undid the cuffs as quickly as he could, willing himself to calm down as he went.

For the rest of the day, the pair spent the day cuddling in bed, not saying much but just reveling in the comfort of each other.

And just as Xukun had told him the night before, there they were the next day, on the couch again, discussing what had happened.

“First, I want to say I am sorry. It was my fault for not noticing that you were panicking earlier. I should have been more careful.” Xukun said, voice gentle and soft though it quickly got firm and strict as he continued.

“But, I cannot deny that I am upset. Not because you had to stop, but because you didn’t tell me to stop when you needed me to. I am upset at how you pushed yourself to your limits without telling me anything. We talked about this, we have safewords. I won’t blame you for using them, they are meant to keep you safe. Nothing is more important than your safety.” Looking straight into Zhengting’s eyes, he made his point clear.

“Can you want to tell what happened?” Xukun asked, his tone going soft yet again, “You can share as much as you are willing to.”

There was a moment of silence, hesitation from Zhengting’s side and patience from Xukun’s. And while the silence went on for some time, it didn’t get uncomfortable, Xukun only waiting patiently, giving the other as much time as he needed.

A couple years back, when Zhengting was still in college, he had just started figuring out his preferences. And it was by chance that he discovered his liking for pain and submission, the way he could surrender himself up entirely and being doted on sending a tingle down his spine every time.

And for a while, Zhengting had no problems with his newfound interest, embracing it. Of course it wasn’t that he was going around flaunting his acquired taste or his sex life, he was just your average college kid, not hiding but not showing off either, simply because he didn’t think it mattered.

Then one day, everything came crashing down on him. 

One morning of his senior year, Zhengting was heading back to his hostel after spending a night out. After the craziness that was the night before, he had wanted nothing more than to head back, shower and plop down in bed.

But things didn’t end up going so smoothly. From the moment Zhengting had pushed open the door to his hostel room, he was faced with his roommate. Now this was nothing unusual but all it had too was one look at Zhengting for his roommate to have an idea of what went on every time Zhengting spent a night outside. The stark red hickies and marks from ropes and what not littering his entire body not giving Zhengting any choice but to admit to the crude words used to describe the things he did.

“Wow I never knew you were this kind of person,” his roommate spat. 

There was a part of Zhengting that wanted to spit the words “And what kind of person is that” back, but the words from his roommate, who was also his closest friend back in college, had cut deep.

“Make sure you stay away from me. And don’t you dare satisfy your urges on me.” Slamming the door, he walked right out, leaving Zhengting on his own.

At that time, Zhengting was hurt, felt upset and betrayed. But if things had stopped at that, maybe he would have been able to manage. If only…

Despite how Zhengting was told to stay away, it wasn’t him that continued to pester the other. With the excuse of “I thought you like being told what to do,” he hounded Zhengting constantly, ordering him around and humiliating him as though his new knowledge about Zhengting made him a lesser person.

Throughout his final year before graduation, Zhengting always wandered how different things would have been if he had been a little more careful that day, maybe all he needed to do was to hide the marks. Maybe all this could have been avoided if he never had those marks. He would have been able to just slip back into bed and continued to have a peaceful school life. He wouldn’t be met with pointed stares and hushed whispers every time he stumbled into class. 

Maybe nothing would have changed.

“I should never have allowed word to get out.” Zhengting choked out, his throat restricting as he admitted the events of his senior year to someone for the first time ever. 

Having already pulled Zhengting into his arms at some point, Xukun only tightened them further, allowing Zhengting to spill his tears on his chest as long as Zhengting knew Xukun was there for him.

“It’s over now. Those people can never hurt you again.”

“You did nothing wrong, none of this was your fault.”

“I am here now, I will never let anyone hurt you again.”

As Zhengting continued to pour his feelings out, Xukun continued to comfort Zhengting, patting his back, stroking his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“I never did… did it in public before… I didn’t know…”

When Zhengting’s cries had reduced to hiccups, Xukun withdrew from the hug a little, allowing them to look at each other. Bringing both hands up, Xukun stroked Zhengting’s cheeks, wiping the trails of tears away before lightly pinching the two flushed cheeks in between his fingers.

Not liking having his cheeks pinched, Zhengting’s lips drew up into a pout. But before Xukun could plant a kiss, Zhengting’s whole body jerked up with a hiccup, interrupting their little moment. Realising what had happened, Zhengting’s cheeks grew even warmer, lips subconsciously forming into an even bigger pout and this time, Xukun managed to plant a kiss before any other interruption could happen.

Dropping his hands from Zhengting’s cheeks, Xukun gathered the other’s slender, beautiful hands into his own, eyes looking straight into their counterpart.

“I will keep you safe, trust me.”

Zhengting nodded.

“And I will trust that you will not push yourself beyond your limits the next time.”

Another nod.

“…”

“I was wrong… Zhengting should be punished…” After opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, Zhengting finally managed to overcome the hesitation and offered up his thoughts, voice soft, targeting all of Xukun’s protective instincts, hitting the nail on the head.

“I will, when you feel better.”

When Monday morning came, Zhengting was again pulled awake and out of bed by Xukun, being moved around the house getting ready, helping him wash up, have breakfast and eventually change.

That was when Zhengting found his consciousness returning back to him, the morning lethargy receding as he felt hands moving around him, helping him out of his clothes and into whatever he was to wear to work, all of which was pretty much an everyday occurrence, nothing out of place.

All except the lack of a certain piece of clothing…

Throughout the process of being dressed, Zhengting hadn’t exactly been awake, and so he hadn’t actually seen what had happened. But when Xukun had tapped him on his cheek, telling him they were ready to leave, it had only took Zhengting one step to realise something was amiss. 

Something was missing… His briefs were missing…

Upon realising that, Zhengting’s head immediately shot up, sending a confused and wounded look at Xukun, looking every bit like a bunny that just got its favourite treat taken away from it. And this sight struck Xukun right at his heart, sending his heart palpitating faster, bull’s eye. 

But despite all that was happening with his heart, Xukun made sure to push down all the physical signs of his little heart fluttering moment, deepening his voice and narrowing his eyes. “All dressed, let’s go.”

That day at work, Zhengting had been so distracted, he never could have imagined how affected he would be just from the lack of a layer of clothing. Every little move he made had him twitching and fidgeting in his seat, the feeling of his pants against sensitive skin seemed to have been amplified ten fold just by leaving his underwear behind. Throughout the day, there had been numerous occasions where Zhengting had to tug at his pants subtly, trying to relief himself from the sensations threatening to overwhelm his senses.

Every now and then, Zhengting would also receive text messages from Xukun, constantly trying to strike up a conversation, asking him what he was doing, whether he was eating, what he was eating. And each time Zhengting replied, it felt as though Xukun had been on his phone the entire time, replying back almost immediately. And while Zhengting could only guess what all this was suppose to mean, he couldn’t deny feeling as though Xukun was there with him the entire time.

When Zhengting had left his clinic that evening, he found Xukun waiting for him, something that he hadn’t been informed off but probably should have guessed. Hoping on, the two enjoyed a peaceful journey back home, Zhengting lost in his thoughts and Xukun busying paying attention to the other when he was not driving. 

While he didn’t quite realise what this was supposed to mean initially, Zhengting soon figured it out along the way. This was his punishment. He was scared of anything that could possibly reveal his way of life to the other people. And this, this was pushing his limits by getting him to do something in public, but at the same time something no one would really be able to tell.

Throughout the day, it was true that Zhengting hadn’t been the most comfortable, but he found himself mostly concerned with how he felt physically than mentally, all the sensations he felt drowning out all the voices in his head.

And there was Xukun. He had been texting him the whole time, even when Zhengting hadn’t been able to reply fast due to work, he was always there. And this way, Zhengting thought, if he had maybe been too uncomfortable with this setup, Xukun would have been able to know instantly.

Before Zhengting knew it, they had driven into Xukun’s front yard, pulling to a stop at the front door. And there in Xukun’s car, behind tinted windows and reeling engines, the two spent the night all up against one another, the space between them close to nothing as they sought refuge in each other.

While they found themselves settling into a rhythm of showcasing their relationship in their own unique way that no one else would be able to pick up, it turned out to be exactly as they intended, no one else could be pick it up.

The two had been out on a shopping date, courtesy of Zhu Zhengting. It had been a whole month since he had last went shopping and based on his standards, that was way too long a time. This prompted Zhengting to jump out of bed that morning, the need to shop stronger than his need for sleep. And witnessing this sight, Xukun hopped at the chance to go shopping with his beloved, excited to be able to pick clothes out for Zhengting.

Out on the streets with Zhengting, Xukun found himself inching his hand over to its counterpart, wanting to wrap itself around Zhengting’s own as they strolled past store after store.

Every once in a while, Zhengting would slow down, eyes twinkling as they stared at an item on display outside the store, never once taking his eyes off them even as they were walking past, tilting his head back to continue looking. And it was at those moments where Xukun took up the obvious hint and led Zhengting into said stores, asking for the specific product.

“Can I have that jacket out there? In XL?” Xukun said to the store assistant the moment they entered.

Smiling at the pair, the store assistant asked Xukun, “Is this for someone else? XL may be quite big for you.”

“It’s for him,” Xukun replied, pointing at Zhengting beside him who was of about the same frame as himself. “He likes his clothes oversized.”

For a moment, a perplexed look appeared on the store assistant’s face but she quickly regained herself and told them to keep shopping as she fetched Zhengting the jacket.

As Zhengting was trying it on, looking himself up and down in the mirror, making turns over and over, Xukun stood by the side, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched his bunny being unknowingly adorable. After spending way too much time staring himself in the mirror, Zhengting turned to find Xukun only to be met with the same store assistant ushering him towards the dressing room where a huge pile of clothes had already been picked out. 

“He picked them out for you.”

Going through the clothes one by one, Zhengting tried them all on, even going out to show Xukun the ones that he felt fit really well. Each time he came across one of those, Zhengting excitedly unlocked the door, skipping towards Xukun as he jumped and twirled around the other, a huge smile on his face as he started rambling on about each part of the clothes that he liked, eagerly showing them off to Xukun. 

And each time, Xukun only found his heart fluttering fondly as his little bunny popped out of the dressing room and into his arms where he hopped around and made way too many turns for Xukun. While he was too distracted by Zhengting himself to actually register what he was saying, Xukun smiled and nodded fondly at Zhengting whenever the latter had looked up at him, making a silent vow in his head to never let that smile fall.

In the end, the two walked out of the store with way too many bags in Xukun’s hands. He had bought everything Zhengting had walked out of the dressing room to show him.

Afterwards, Zhengting had sat on a bench by the streets, scrolling on his phone with the numerous shopping bags next to him as he waited for Xukun to come back with the coffee that he was getting.

It was then when someone had approached Zhengting, a young boy looking like he had just graduated not too long ago, who had seen Zhengting for a far and thought he was cute. 

Zhengting had been pretty shocked and awkward when he realised what was happening but it had been a pretty innocent event, the boy being really polite and not pushy at all. But of course this wasn’t what Xukun had thought when he came back from the coffee run.

Rushing over towards them, Xukun quickly wrapped his one free hand around Zhengting, pulling his bunny into his arm as he told the boy “He’s taken,” and turned them both around, wrapping Zhengting’s hands around the coffee before grabbing the shopping bags and making their way down the streets.

Throughout the entire time, the thoughts of “Zhengting’s clearly taken, he’s clearly mine” clouded Xukun’s head, causing him to clench his fists around the handles of the shopping bags.

“Zhengting was wearing the clothes I picked out for him. He was right next to all the things I bought for him. I was the one who told him to wait there for the coffee!” Xukun’s mind screamed, not at all realising how ridiculous those thoughts were.

And while it hadn’t be Xukun’s intention, he ended up pretty upset their entire journey back to his place. Of course he thought he was hiding it pretty well, but Zhengting could tell just from how he hadn’t really spoke, keeping a straight face the whole time as though that would make it seem like nothing is out of the ordinary.

And it sure wasn’t difficult to guess what he could be upset about.

Entering his partner’s apartment, Zhengting quickly put away the shopping bags before running out towards Xukun who was still at the door, fluffy hair bouncing up and down with each step he took. Reaching his target, Zhengting leaped and wrapped his arms around Xukun’s neck, even though their similar height made it unnecessary but he just wanted to do it, and folding his legs at the knees so that he could dangle against the other. 

When Xukun saw Zhengting approaching quickly, like a bunny making a mad dash right at him, the former subconsciously threw his arms around the other, bringing him into his arms as his brain struggles to keep up. Then, when he realised that Zhengting was not going for a hug, choosing to dangle against him instead for who knows what reason, Xukun quickly brought his hands to Zhengting’s butt, relieving his neck and shoulders from the strain his bunny’s weight.

“You are upset,” Zhengting said, a pout forming against his lips.

Shaking his head, Xukun removed his hands from the other, “I am not, now be good. Go pack the stuff you just bought.”

Feeling Xukun’s hands that were supporting him up leave, Zhengting quickly wrapped his legs around Xukun’s frame, keeping himself there all on his own, determined to stay. “No, don’t lie. I can tell!! I am going to stay here until you fess up.” Zhengting said, tightening his hold on the other even more.

Being faced with the sight of his bunny clinging onto him while pouting up close, Xukun found the frustration he had from earlier being drowned out by his affection. But seeing how Zhengting was reacting, and liking it a lot, Xukun decided to hold back his smile a little, wanting to savour in the adorable antics of his bunny a little more.

But what he did not expect was for Zhengting to bury his head in Xukun’s chest as he began moving his hips against his own.

It started really small, movements barely felt but they soon grew more apparent, drawing a red-hot blush out of Zhengting’s cheeks.

And when Xukun realised what Zhengting was doing, he found himself wanting to hide the fact that he was no longer upset even more, keeping his body totally still as he allowed the person clinging to him to keep going.

Even though that had been Xukun’s intentions, it soon came a point where it was obvious what Zhengting did was working as Xukun’s breathing grew harder, his veins popping against his neck as Zhengting felt an obvious hardness against him.

Knowing he achieved what he set out to do, Zhengting looked up to Xukun, an innocent, bright smile on his face as though he had just managed to convince his mom to buy him the new toy he asked for, only that things were way less innocent in this situation. 

Planting a kiss on that huge smile, Xukun quickly headed towards his playroom, intending to keep Zhengting in cuffs and collars for the rest of the day but just as he was about to turn into the room, Zhengting poked his nose, successfully getting his attention and said softly, “Can we do it in your bedroom today?”

Lowering his volume even more, Zhengting said in the meekest voice possible, “You can… You can mark… mark me if you want.” 

Feeling hands tightening against his butt, Zhengting quickly added, “It doesn’t mean you can go crazy! Only where I can hide! Cai Xukun! Don’t-” 

His words were cut off when Xukun captured his lips in a kiss, tongue making use of the opportunity to venture into the warm cavern, eager to mark out his territory. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll do you good.”

Landing on Xukun’s bed, Zhengting was immediately towered over by the other, eager lips working its way from his own lips over to his jaw, nibbling and kissing, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

Moving down the jaw, along the column of his throat, Xukun continued his quest. Still his actions were not enough to leave any evidence behind but with every inch he made his way down, the nibbles got harder and harder, teasing Zhengting who was holding his breath waiting for the first mark to be made.

Soon, Zhengting was freed from the constraints of his clothes, and the moment every piece of his clothing came off, Xukun tighten his jaw and gave a particularly hard suck right on Zhengting’s left collar bone.

The moment Zhengting felt that, he knew it was going to bruise. This knowledge made his heart race, despite all the mental preparation he gave himself previously, but when he felt the hand on his face, stroking his cheek, and the many praise along the lines of “My Zhengting is the best.” “You are so good.” Zhengting found himself visibly relaxing, allowing Xukun to continue to plant beautiful red roses all over his body for the hours to come, engaging in their most intimate love making session ever.

“You took a bite! Zhengting is now yours! You have to dote on Zhengting forever!”


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since that day, Xukun had been relishing in his newly granted permission to leave marks all over Zhengting, taking bite after bite on pretty much every patch of unblemished skin he could find. Every time he came across one that was fading, Xukun would have the urge to leave another two in its place. 

Being faced with this insatiable thirst of Xukun’s, Zhengting could only sigh, is this what happens when you deprive one of their desires for too long?

Even though Zhengting couldn’t quite understand Xukun and his possessiveness, Zhengting decided to indulge him as much as he could within his limits. After all, Xukun had been the one accommodating to him all this while. Having evidences of his sexual endeavors all over does awaken some fear of his deep down, but Zhengting knew that no matter what happens, he would have Xukun around.

With Zhengting pinned underneath him on the couch, a result of them getting distracted while watching some movie at home, Xukun worked his way all over whatever bare skin he had access to, leaving bites that were sure to stay for the next week or so. Sneaking his hands up Zhengting’s shirt, his fingers moved teasingly over smooth skin, causing Zhengting to whine at the sensations he was receiving. 

As the whines got louder and more insistent, Xukun asked, “Tell me sweetheart, what is it that you want me to do?”

“Touch… Touch me-” Zhengting’s voice hitched when Xukun’s hands found their way across the former’s chest, holding the two pink buds within his fingertips. 

“Like this?” as if proving a point, Xukun made sure to apply pressure, giving those sensitive buds a squeeze with his word said, eliciting a drawn out moan from Zhengting.

Feeling the dull pleasure coming from his chest which occasionally skyrocketed depending on what those fingers on him were doing, Zhengting found his chest rising and falling rapidly, his face warming up uncontrollably, his arousal threatening to cloud his head as he was ready to seat back and revel in his high. 

However, there was a part of him that was feeling rather rebellious, especially with how Xukun continued to tease and toy with his sensitive skin, turning them red and tender underneath his thin, plain white t-shirt. 

With how Xukun was unable to support himself up when both his hands are on Zhengting, their lower halves are practically adhered together, allowing Zhengting to be able to feel the gradually stiffening hardness pressed up against him. Deciding to be a little brat and getting back at his partner a little, Zhengting swiftly lifted his legs up, circling them around the other’s hips before he started moving against them, dry humping against Xukun.

Based on what happened the last time after Zhengting had been approached by some other boy, he found out that this seemed to work Xukun up quite well. But unlike the last time where Zhengting had started out shy and all, moving very lightly, he decided he was going to make it count this time round as he lavishly moved his hips. While his cheeks may still indeed be flushing bright red, Zhengting decided that it was all because of what Xukun had been doing, and that it had nothing to do with the way he worked his hips. “Absolutely none, I am not shy at all, I’m a rebel!” Zhengting thought.

Noticing the change in Zhengting’s behaviour, Xukun actually halted his motions for a moment, surprised to see the way Zhengting was acting. But he’s not opposed to it, not with the way his bunny was deciding to be a brat today, or maybe a shy brat with how red those cheeks were. Either way, Xukun decided he was going to indulge Zhengting in this. 

“Someone’s being naughty today.”

Choosing not to reply Zhengting wrapped his hands around Xukun’s neck pulling him in for a kiss. But some time during the kiss, Zhengting started to feel waves of pleasure washing over him vigorously as Xukun had repositioned one hand to support himself up, allowing him to take control of the way their hips moved. 

Zhengting moaned into the kiss, which Xukun decided to withdraw from, wanting to hear the way Zhengting was now comfortable enough to let those sounds of pleasure escape him.

Being stubborn, Zhengting decided to dig his ankles deeper into Xukun’s lower back, insistent on not letting go, which ended up with their crotches rubbing against one another even more intensely. 

“What happened to my obedient little bunny. Did he get eaten by the little vixen you are.”

“What’s wrong? Do you like him more?”

“It’s a secret, but you are definitely an eye opener.” With this, Xukun pried Zhengting’s legs off him and quickly turned him around, face down against the couch so that he wouldn’t be able to circle his legs around himself again. “But I am sure you will taste just as good.”

With one quick pull, Xukun helped rid Zhengting’s lower half of clothes before letting his lips travel down until they found themselves situated on those two perky cheeks, ravishing them with nips and licks.

“Then go ahead and take… Take me to bed.”

“Naughty boys don’t get to decide. But I’ll make sure you get all the love you deserve here.”

Feeling the way Xukun was attacking his cheeks, and the way his bare front was rubbing against the suede couch, Zhengting couldn’t help the unconscious wiggle on his hips.

Laying a slap on those round cheeks, Xukun smirked, “There you go again, such a seductress. Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.”

Spreading Zhengting’s cheeks apart, Xukun moved in and licked, deliberately pressing his tongue harder and apply more pressure at certain areas, sloppily leaving a trail of saliva behind. Sucking hard right where it mattered, Xukun made sure to tease the tender skin.

“You must love this attention don’t you.”

“…”

“…”

“Cornflakes”

Hearing the word they had previously agreed upon as their safeword, Xukun immediately got up, turned Zhengting over, and kneeled down next to the couch, bringing the latter into his arms. 

Running his hands comfortingly up and down Zhengting’s back, he allowed the other to bury his face into his shoulder, “Baby, you were so good. So good.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Xukun whispered into his ear.

While Xukun had not said it, Zhengting’s mind had unknowingly added crude words after every sentence Xukun had said. Slut. Whore. Words he hadn’t heard every since he graduated. 

Zhengting knew that Xukun hadn’t meant them in that way, hadn’t said those words, hadn’t even thought of him that way. But he just couldn’t. Even when he knew they were all just in his head, Zhengting just couldn’t deal with it.

At some point in time, Xukun had carried Zhengting back to his room, covering them snugly in their thick blanket before continuing to ran his hand along the latter’s back, creating a consistent rhythm with his actions.

By the time Zhengting’s breathing had calmed down, having totally snuggled his way into Xukun’s arms, a whole thirty minutes had passed. And that was when his logical thoughts finally returned to him, allowing him to notice the way Xukun seemed to be beating himself up over what had happened, he may had tried hiding his feelings, but just like all the other times before, Zhengting saw right through him.

Ever since their very first time together, Zhengting had already made it clear that humiliation play was a huge no to him so what they had just did was teetering way too close at the line. Zhengting had never told him exactly why he was against this, but with the past experience that he had recently just shared with Xukun, it was not difficult to put two and two together. And this only served to make Xukun feel even worse.

But in Zhengting’s head, he didn’t think the other was to be blamed for this, he had an active role in pursing what they had or maybe even being the one to have started it. With the kind of interest they have, there was always the risk of crossing the line. But it isn’t about if you fall but if there was someone you trust enough to catch you when it happens.

Xukun was there for him.

With the gears in his head turning, Zhengting soon came up with a way to hopefully help relief Xukun of his self blame. But remember, this is Zhengting, his ideas aren’t always the best. However, all that matters was that they work right?

Still seated within Xukun’s arms, Zhengting started whining again, a habit he had that only seemed to have grown exponentially with Xukun’s affection, sounding like the most adorable poor little bunny, every single whine tugging at Xukun’s heartstrings. 

“Kun Kun was naughty, Kun kun should be punished!” Zhengting complained, a pout seating high on his lips while he sent several light punches to the chest in front of him.

With the way Zhengting was acting, and the silent voice in him that thought the same, Xukun agreed, “Yes baby, you are right. How do you want Kun Kun to be punished?”

Hearing this, Zhengting gave Xukun a bright smile before hopping off the bed and into his closet, leaving Xukun alone on the bed. With the way Zhengting was acting, Xukun could have sworn it was as though the former really did have a white, fluffy bunny tail between his legs.

Maybe he did, because twenty minutes later, Zhengting finally came out from his closet… with a tail behind him…

“Kun Kun’s punishment is that you cannot touch Zhengting!” he announced, his bright smile and tone contrasting strongly with the actual content of what he had just said. With the white thigh highs and another baby yellow hoodie, which Xukun realised was the one he lost a couple weeks back, really punctuating just how hard this was going to be for him, all of which was exactly what Zhengting had intended.

“This should distract Xukun enough and after this, he would have already been punished so he doesn’t need to beat himself over it anymore!” were the words that surfaced in Zhengting’s head, an overtly simple reasoning that honestly makes one doubt if he had indeed graduated from medical school.

And that was how the two ended up together in the same house, on a weekend, with Zhengting all dressed up and looking as though some action should be happening but Xukun having absolutely no hopes of laying his hands on his tantalising bunny.

Watching Zhengting walk around the house, getting some snacks from the kitchen, and snuggling up next to him on the couch as though the thigh highs and tail were all part of Xukun’s imagination and nothing else had him feeling pretty frustrated.

In the few months they had gotten together, they had never once had a situation like this where Zhengting would be full on teasing him like this. Yes, there had been times where Xukun had found himself particularly distracted by the tight jeans hugging Zhengting’s butt or the way Zhengting’s clothes would slip off to one side a little too much, exposing alluring, fair skin. But never once had they actually had something so suggestive happen outside of the bedroom, or at least outside of sex because they don’t always do the deed in the bedroom.

So the whole “so close yet so far” situation going on now was indeed utterly and painfully agonizing for Xukun.

With Zhengting snuggling up against Xukun as the movie they were originally watching played on the television, Xukun couldn’t stop himself from asking, actually thinking of getting Zhengting further away from him if he couldn’t do anything to him, only for the sake of his own sanity.

“I thought I can’t touch you, so why are you snuggling against me?”

“You can’t touch me but I can touch you!” Zhengting explained, the smile on his face slowing falling as he continued, “Do you not want me to?”

Seeing the little frown on his bunny’s face, Xukun only found himself sighing.

“Of course not, sugar. I could never.”

Over the course of the next couple of hours, Zhengting looked as though he was completely at ease and enjoying himself, comfortably propping his thigh highs clad legs over Xukun’s own as he allowed himself to completely relax into whatever position he was in on the couch.

Xukun, on the other hand, was in a completely different narrative of his own. Every so often he found himself getting up just to help fetch something for the person seated right next to him. And when he was not busy attending to the other’s wishes, he was busy willing his heart to calm down, hoping he could somehow manage to distract himself enough to get his blood to flow up instead of down.

But it didn’t help that the way Zhengting was slouching into the couch served to draw the ends of the oversized hoodie up as he laid on his side, exposing a sight that Xukun would have loved to witness any other time. But not now. Not when he couldn’t touch Zhengting. No, this was the worst time for Xukun to be face with the sight of Zhengting’s butt peaking out from underneath his clothes. No, Xukun wanted to say, he would rather not see how the base of Zhengting’s round, bunny tail was fitting snugly in him. But despite his mind telling himself that, the way his body was reacting made it undeniable that yes, he did like what he saw.

Seeing the way Xukun started talking less and less, brain too preoccupied for him to try and start a conversation over whatever they were watching like he usually did, Zhengting found himself wanting to rile Xukun up even more.

With Xukun’s eyes perched on the legs he stretched out over Xukun’s own instead of on the telvision, Zhengting made a huge show getting off the couch, legs dragging over its counterpart before Zhengting turned to back face Xukun, intending to walk away seductively.

But Zhengting being Zhengting, he kind of messed that up. But it didn’t matter though because the look on Xukun’s face only proved that even so, Zhengting was every bit as enchanting to Xukun as he wanted to be.

So what happened was, as Zhengting rolled over to the other side to get off the couch, he miscalculated just how wide the couch was and ended up falling off onto the floor instead. Thankfully, his thick rug had helped soften the impact a little but in his head, what mattered the most was that his show was ruined.

What he didn’t know was that as he had fell over, the way he had landed in a fetal position had exposed his entire behind to Xukun, who had taken it all in hungrily.

And after Zhengting himself had registered his fall, his whole body had started turning pink from the embarrassment, adding on to the x factor. Feeling embarrassed, Zhengting quickly got up, fists covering his cheeks as he ran into his bedroom, where he had originally intended on heading to anyway but not quite like this.

But what Zhengting hadn’t expected though, was that Xukun only found himself even more aroused. Yes, when he first saw Zhengting falling over, he immediately reached out his hands, wanting to stop the fall even though he hadn’t quite managed to be fast enough to do so in the end, his hands maybe a feet away from Zhengting when the latter had landed on the ground. But the very moment he was sure that Zhengting wasn’t hurt, he finally registered the sight before him.

Getting up, Xukun headed over to the door, knocking on it as he asked Zhengting if he was ok, trying his best to act with his brain and not with the arousal between his legs that was basically begging for attention at this point.

With the way Zhengting had leaned against the door the moment he had closed it shut, he could tell Xukun was approaching, the door being the only thing separating the two of them. 

“Baby, are you alright? You didn’t injure yourself did you?”

Hearing this made Zhengting bury his face into his hands even more, causing him to miss the deeper, hoarse voice Xukun had, the one Zhengting should have been able to pick up as a sign of arousal.

“Baby, are you not going to tell me if you are fine? How about you let me in then?”

At that point in time, Zhengting was so embarrassed he felt as though he would rather hide in a hole under the ground than to see Xukun, so letting him in? Nope, can’t do.

Squeaking out a quick “I’m fine! Don’t worry!” Zhengting wanted to get the man outside to leave just so he could calm himself down before willing himself to face the other again but boy was Xukun insistent, constantly asking Zhengting to open the door or to tell him what’s wrong, why was he hiding. Feeling as though there was no way of getting Xukun to leave, Zhengting blurted out his reasons, “I was trying to seduce you but I fell so just let me cope with this embarrassment now…”

After what felt like an eternity, Zhengting heard the words “Well, you succeeded anyway.” And it was only then did he register the change in Xukun’s voice, proving to him that yes, he did manage to seduce Xukun, despite the fall and all. With that, Zhengting decided, he was going to go ahead with his initial plan, after all everything seems to be in place.

For quite some time, there was no more response from Zhengting, making Xukun pretty anxious, not knowing how the other was taking his words. This made him continue to urge the other to open up and let him in while going on to place his ear right on the door in hopes of finding out what exactly was going on in there.

And that was when he heard a distinctive gasp, the kind that Xukun had always tried to coax out of Zhengting every time they were getting it on. What followed were footsteps as Zhengting made his way back to the door again, but instead of letting him in like Xukun had expected, Zhengting stopped right in front of the door and before long, more whines and moans started travelling past the door and into Xukun’s ears, sounds that only kept getting louder and louder. At some point, Xukun could even hear the way Zhengting had seemed to be leaning against the door for support, the loud thump on the door travelling straight down into his pants.

Even though Xukun wasn’t sure at first what was going on, it didn’t change the fact that every little sound Zhengting made was making the tent on his sweatpants more and more apparent. And when Xukun heard a low humming coming from the room, a sound that he recognized to be from a vibrating source, he finally understood what was going on.

With his erection begging for attention, Xukun quickly started appealing to Zhengting, “Sugar, open up. Don’t you want me to help you out. I can help you out.”

Still receiving no reply from the other besides the cries of pleasure that kept coming, Xukun continued, “Baby, I can make you feel good. You know I can.”

“Don’t you want me filling you up. I can fuck you with that thing inside you no problem. You would feel so tight, so full.”

“I’ll make you cry from how good it feels, and then kiss you tears away. You like that don’t you.”

By then, Zhengting’s brain had already became a puddle, so with the last bit of lucidity he had, he tore the door open and pulled Xukun in before collapsing onto the floor as his legs gave out. Thankfully, Xukun had been able to catch him in time, holding him in his embrace as he carried him over to the bed.

Only when Zhengting was laid on the bed, lying on his side, legs drawn up slightly, did Xukun really managed to take in the state Zhengting was in. As he had guessed, Zhengting had a vibrator in him, courtesy of the remote control Zhengting was gripping onto so hard in his hands. Which one was it, Xukun couldn’t tell, but he reckoned he would probably find out soon.

What surprised Xukun though, was how he was still faced with a tail at Zhengting’s butt even now. He had thought Zhengting would have replaced it with the vibrator but apparently he didn’t. And while Xukun couldn’t be sure of Zhengting’s intentions, he couldn’t help the small voice in him praising Zhengting for being the most obedient bunny he ever had.

“Am I allowed to touch you now, baby?” Xukun asked, kneeling down by the bed, eyes looking straight into Zhengting’s own.

And with a small nod from Zhengting, Xukun brought one hand up onto Zhengting’s head, giving him a little pat, “I’ll make you feel good,” as the other hand took the remote control over, and turned down the levels immediately, earning what sounded like a mix of a whine and a sigh from Zhengting.

Crawling atop Zhengting, Xukun interlocked their lips as his hands snaked underneath Zhengting’s body. He didn’t think it was likely but just to be sure, Xukun wanted to see if Zhengting had secretly sneaked something in. Once he was done exploring all over Zhengting’s body, Xukun wasted absolutely no time before making his way over to Zhengting’s bottom, popping the bunny tail plug out, leaving the pink muscle clenching and relaxing in its place, as though begging to be filled up again.

And it didn’t take long before Xukun sneaked two fingers in swiftly, feeling around in hopes of determining his next course of action. From what Xukun was able to pick up, the vibrator wasn’t very big, encouraging him to continue on with just what he had in mind.

Quickly drawing himself out of his pants, and lubing himself up with the lube that Zhengting had probably left on the bed earlier on from prepping himself, Xukun wasted absolutely no time before sheathing himself into Zhengting, feeling the heat wrap around him even more tightly than usual and the low rumble of the vibrator still going on in the background urging his arousal on even more.

Having Xukun fully embedded in him, Zhengting could feel his toes curl and his heart race as he felt more full than he had even been. He could feel the tip of the vibrator sinking deeper and deeper into him every time Xukun so much as moved. The low vibration coming from deep within felt like it was too much and too little at the same time, causing Zhengting to not know if he wanted more or for it to stop vibrating.

But before long, Zhengting could feel the vibrations in him growing stronger according to Xukun’s control, relieving him of having to choose as the steadily growing rumbles sent his mind out of the window , ripping his sanity away as he allowed himself to swim in the waves of pleasure washing over him, not thinking about anything else but that. 

The next time Zhengting managed to register what was happening, they had both already climaxed. Xukun was busying cleaning him up before pulling him into his arms as they snuggled the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so I just want to apologise first for this chapter haha. i didn't realise when i wrote it before but when i was beta-ing it, i found so many mistakes i'm questioning myself if i wrote it half asleep. i think i got most of the writing errors, hopefully i didn't miss out any. as for the plot, eh it may not be the best we are getting there!


	7. Chapter 7

Pulling open the door to his apartment, Xukun found Zhengting lazing on the couch, lying on his side with a cushion in his embrace as he watched some movie playing on the television. 

Grabbing the remote control and pausing the movie, Xukun quickly scooped Zhengting’s hands in his own, bringing it to his lips as he planted kisses after kisses on them, “Baby, I have something to tell you.”

“I have to leave the country in a week’s time. I’ll be gone for a week.”

Xukun’s family overseas had some urgent matters that he needed to head over to attend to, forcing him to have to leave for the US in a week’s time. Of course, he didn’t want to have to be separated from his bunny for so long either, but he didn’t have a choice, he had to go. And with how last minute this trip was going to be, there was no way Zhengting would be able to pull himself out from his appointments at the clinic either.

So one week apart it was.

As expected, Zhengting didn’t really react very well to the news, movie totally forgotten as the disappointment he felt showed through on his face like the open book he was, even though if you asked Zhengting he would resolutely say he was hiding how upset he felt because he didn’t want to make things difficult for Xukun.

Too bad that didn’t work because Xukun could clearly see the small frown, the light pout and those glassy eyes. But really, even if Xukun couldn’t see Zhengting he would still be able to guess that he would be upset.

While all this does tug on Xukun’s heartstrings, causing the slightest thoughts of not leaving to surface in his head, there was a small part of him that cheered over the fact that they had gotten to the point whereby they wouldn’t want to be apart, worlds apart from when Zhengting was nothing more than a client to him. 

And so, over the course of the week leading up to the day he needed to leave, Xukun spent every moment of it, waking or not, doting on Zhengting, wanting to make up for the one week they wouldn’t get to spend with one another.

And whenever Zhentging appeared down, Xukun would always bring him into his arms as he whispered into his ear, “There’s still a week before I leave, why spend this week upset when you can spend it with me.”

Throughout the week, whenever Zhengting was out and at work, Xukun took the time in trying to make the coming week more bearable. He went shopping a lot, both offline and online. Xukun had went back to quite a few of the stores they had visited together the last time and picked out more clothes for Zhengting, the ones he knew the other would like and just ones he would love to see him in. He had prepared seven sets, one for each day he was going to be away.

Besides that, Xukun had also spent a crazy amount of time serving the web, searching for just what he would need. With the way Xukun was being “overly meticulous”, to put it in nicer terms, about what he was getting, it would come as no surprise that he had spent most of his time scrolling through pages after pages and barely making a single purchase. But when he did come across something that was to his liking, he laid down the money with absolutely no hesitation at all.

Afterwards, all that was left was for whatever he had ordered to arrive, and hopefully without Zhengting noticing so that Xukun would be able to throw it alongside all the shopping bags in the deepest part of his closet, because he wasn’t about to let some untimely postage get in the way of the surprise he had planned for Zhengting.

For the most part, Xukun had been pretty lucky, most of his parcels had arrived at times where Zhengting wouldn’t be able to notice. One arrived when he was off at work, one when he was in the bath – that was a close one by the way, and one when Xukun had crashed Zhengting’s place and he got the postman to hide it in his front yard. 

But of course, one just had to come when Xukun was in the kitchen while Zhengting was right next to the door at the couch. The very moment Xukun had heard the doorbell ring, he had the urge to run to the door, hoping that even if Zhengting had to be around, he could somehow manage to not let Zhengting notice the parcel. But with how far he was from the door, Zhengting had gotten up and answered in no time, not sparing Xukun a single chance to do anything about it.

However, after taking the parcel from the postman, Zhengting simply turned and handed it over to Xukun with a simple “Kun, you have a parcel.” before going back to whatever he was doing.

Was Xukun being too paranoid? Maybe Zhengting didn’t even think this was anything out of the ordinary. But either way, Xukun was sure he didn’t want any more instances like this happening because even if Zhengting didn’t suspect anything this time, he sure might when Xukun suddenly started receiving too many parcels at once. 

As the weeks passed by way too quickly for Zhengting’s liking, it was now time Xukun to leave. While he was not going to be sending Xukun off at the airport like he was in some cliché romance drama, he’s leaving for a week, not forever, Zhengting did still end up crashing at Xukun’s place last night, wanting to spend whatever time they could together. 

The morning of the dreadful day, Zhengting had actually woken up pretty late, courtesy of the late night they both had. And from the moment Xukun had woken him up for lunch, Zhengting had been the grumpiest he had ever seen him to be. No, he hadn’t been the usual meek, little sleepyhead like he was in most mornings. Instead, he hadn’t even took too long to actually get awake, despite how tired he felt, the thought of Xukun leaving kept the sleepiness at bay.

But it sure did it fail in keeping his grumpiness away. And with grumpy Zhengting came huffs and puffs, minimal talking, and insistence of doing things on his own.

While Xukun wasn’t surprised that Zhengting was acting off, there was a small part of him that was pretty frustrated, because this was clearly not the lovey dovey scene he had imagined. So letting out a sigh, Xukun left the kitchen where Zhengting had just finished his lunch, and headed towards his closet, where everything he had prepared was hidden.

When Xukun got back out, Zhengting was scrolling through his phone. Taking the phone out of his hands, Xukun gathered Zhengting in his arms and pushed him to walk with him to the bedroom, arms circling around him from behind.

Despite how Zhengting had wanted to protest, he followed along and soon found himself faced with a huge pile of paper bags and gift boxes, all of which laying on the bed neatly waiting for Zhengting to go through them. Stepping into the room and starting from the paper bags he recognized as ones from his favourite brands, Zhengting went through them one by one.

“I wouldn’t get to help you put them on but I still hope you like them. There are seven sets, one for each day. By the time you have gone through all of them, I’ll be back by your side.”

Moving on to the gift boxes, Zhengting picked one of them up and started untying the silky, white ribbon.

“I don’t know if we will end up using it, but we now have this option if you are up for it,” Xukun said, as he fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed a couple of buttons. Almost instantly, a soft humming sound came from the box in Zhengting’s hand. “We can still spend time together.”

The next couple of boxes Zhengting ended up opening had all been wireless, Bluetooth toys of various kinds, a diverse enough selection surely enough to last them through the week. With each box Zhengting opened, his cheeks had just grown redder and redder, returning more and more to his usual self as his grumpy defense mechanism came crumbling down.

As Zhengting reached the last box, the smallest one of them all, Zhengting could feel the way Xukun was looking at him more intensely than he had been previously, making him excitedly to find out what was in there. But upon opening it, Zhengting found something totally different from what he had expected. In fact, he had a hard time even telling what it was. 

There in the box, was something that looked like a wristwatch, and Zhengting found himself unable to understand the purpose of this gift.

Seeing the cute little perplexed expression Zhengting had on, Xukun couldn’t resist it as he gave those puffed up cheeks a little squeeze, to which Zhengting had pouted and whined in response to, and took the wristwatch out of the box in his hands. Taking Zhengting’s left arm in his, Xukun helped him put it on, fastening it around the thin wrist.

All this while, Zhengting had kept his eyes on Xukun’s every move, looking like the curious little bunny as he tried to decipher all this. And when Xukun lifted his own left wrist up, pulling his sleeves up to reveal a matching pair, Zhengting still remained doe eyed, bright eyes twinkling.

Smiling at the way Zhengting was behaving, Xukun placed his other hand over the watch, and immediately Zhengting gasped as his eyes widened even more, something that Xukun hadn’t expected to be possible. Looking at Xukun’s wrist then at his own then at Xukun’s again, Zhengting broke into a bright smile as he started tapping at his own watch furiously.

Laughing at the way Zhengting was acting, Xukun took Zhengting’s frantically tapping right hand and placed it gently over Xukun’s own watch, with his own hand cupping over Zhengting’s, applying light pressure on the watch through his hand, “Like this, silly.”

Feeling yet another squeeze around his own left wrist, Zhengting withdrew his right hand and gave his watch a squeeze, looking up at Xukun quizzically to see if he did it right this time.

“I felt it.”

A couple hours later, Xukun was ready to leave for his flight, loading his luggage into the car he had called for, Xukun stood at the door as he gave his little bunny a hug, arms wrapping tightly around the slender body he wasn’t going to be around for the next week.

At that moment, their looks contrasted strongly, Zhengting clad casual in another one of Xukun’s hoodies, hair down and fluffy from Xukun helping him blow dry it earlier, feet bare against the warm wooden floor. Xukun, on the other hand, was dressed in a huge coat, hair stylishly parted and combed, feet covered in a pair of well-polished dress shoes. Despite their differences, the moment was tender as Xukun dropped a kiss on Zhengting’s lips before he got on the car.

During the journey to the airport, Xukun couldn’t even count the number of times he felt a squeeze on his wrist, Zhengting seemingly making use of his gift way more than he had expected him to. With each squeeze he felt, Xukun sent one right back until it was time for him to board his plane.

The very next morning, Zhengting had woken up on Xukun’s bed alone to the sound of his alarm, something that hadn’t happened in a long time since Xukun had always been the one to wake him up ever since they started to share a bed. With a small pout on his lips, Zhengting gave his wrist a squeeze. And when he felt a squeeze in return almost instantly, the pout disappeared as he forced himself out of bed and headed to wash up, pulling on the first set of clothes Xukun has prepared for him beforehand, a blue button down with white strips and another baby yellow knitwear over it, a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue beret to top it all off. Grabbing some toast from Xukun’s kitchen, Zhengting headed off to work, officially starting the week of ‘No Xukun’.

Throughout the week, Zhengting would find himself finding the light squeeze around his wrist to be something familiar and comfortable as it somehow managed to weave itself into Zhengting’s everyday life, hoping to replace the dull feeling of loneliness left behind by Xukun.

Zhengting had felt the squeeze first thing in the morning, he felt it right before he went to bed, he felt it at work during an appointment with a patient and had to try and suppress his emotions as he subtly sent a squeeze of his own back. But for the most part, Zhengting just couldn’t help the sweet smile that appeared on his face every time he felt the squeeze even if it happened at the most random time of the day, because the thought of Xukun thinking about him is enough.

Of course, there had been instances where the people around him had asked him about it, why was he suddenly smilling, what’s with the awfully good mood. While the answer to their simple questions had appeared in Zhengting’s head in a second, he found himself hesitating to give an answer. He could have just told them it was because of his partner, being in a relationship wouldn’t make him weird by any means. But with the dynamics of their relationship being one that wasn’t the most common, Zhengting found himself associating his relationship status with his preferences, something that he was still self conscious about.

In Zhengting’s mind, the question of “Was it safe to tell them?” eventually turned into “Was it safe to wear this around?”

That night when Xukun had called, Zhengting decided to share with him all that had happened and the way he felt in regards to this. Instead of being rather shaken like the last time they had talked about this issue, Zhengting had sounded surprisingly calm the entire time.

“If you don’t feel comfortable with this, we don’t have-” but before Xukun could finish his sentence, he felt a light squeeze around his own wrist, indicating that in that moment, Zhengting was still wearing his wristwatch.

“I like it, I want to. I want to feel as though you are right here with me.”

“I am sorry that I still cannot bring myself to tell others what this is, to tell others about us. I am not ashamed of what we are, I just need more time.”

“I want to be able to admit what we are, what I am some day.”

Hearing this words, Xukun couldn’t help the full feeling he felt in his chest. “Then I’ll be there with you until that day comes.”

Thinking back to how they ended up in this situation, Zhengting honestly had no idea. But in hindsight, he really should have seen this coming given the stuff Xukun had gotten him before he had left. Either way, despite how the thought of it ignites the deepest blush he had ever had, it didn’t change the fact that he did enjoy himself, probably a lot more than he should have.

That night, when Zhengting had just gotten out of his shower after a whole day of work, he had received a text from Xukun asking if he was free for a call, nothing out of the usual. Seeing nothing wrong with this, Zhengting made the call, which was picked up almost instantly.

With his phone in one hand and a towel in another, Zhengting sat down on his bed, toweling dry his damp hair while on the call.

“Sugar, what are you doing.”

“Nothing much, I just finished showering. You?”

“Missing you.” Such a sweet talker, “I was waiting for you to call.”

“Baby, I want to dry your hair for you. I miss taking care of you.”

“Then come back quickly and I am all yours.”

“I can’t wait to have you in my arms again. I miss your kisses, your whines, I miss being in you.” Hearing this words, Zhengting found himself not knowing what to say in return, not thinking that things would go in this direction, and especially not this abruptly.

“Sweetheart, I will take good care of you, you want that don’t you.”

For some time, the line was silent, neither parties making a sound sans the quickening of their breaths that was picked up on only because of how quiet things had gotten.

Despite how Xukun clearly had the urge hence the direction things were heading, he showed no signs of rushing Zhengting into giving him a reply, only providing however much time the latter needed, his breathing being the only sound coming through Zhengting’s phone, indicating that Xukun was still there with him.

Taking a long time but eventually coming to a decision, he whispered the words, “Yes, please take good care of Zhengting.”

Receiving a response that he had hoped for but was trying his best not to have expectations of, afraid that he would be disappointed when it didn’t come into fruition, Xukun found himself simultaneously cooing at how cute Zhengting sounded, while his blood started rushing south, excited that they were finally getting some action.

After telling Zhengting to fetch some of the toys he had bought for him before he left, Xukun could hear the sound of the former’s footsteps thumping away as he made a little run to get them fast.

Once done, Xukun had gotten Zhengting to lie down on his bed, telling him to untie his plush white bathrobe after finding out that was the only thing his little bunny had on.

“Baby, you have your phone on speaker mode now haven’t you.” Xukun knew the answer from the way the sound coming from his phone seemed to have changed but he still appreciated the little hum he received in return. 

“Remember the baby blue collar I got you that day, put it on for me would you.” Xukun said, referring to the dainty collar with a small, golden bell at the front, wanting to be able to tell his bunny was moving just from the jingles coming from the bell. “I am sure it would look so pretty on that fair neck of yours.”

Closing his eyes, Xukun lied back in bed as he directed all his attention to the sounds coming from Zhengting’s end, and judging from the jingles he could hear, he knew Zhengting was doing just as he was told.

Hearing the bashful little “Done,” coming from the other end, Xukun continued, “Such an obedient little bunny. I love the way I can hear when you move now. But, it seems to not pick up your movements too much. I can only tell when you move your neck, but not when you move your hands, your legs.”

Biting down on his lips, Zhengting hesitated a little before he managed to will himself to make his suggestion, “Should Zhengting… put on the har… harness?”

While both of them are well aware that it had been Xukun’s intentions in the first place, considering how he had gotten this exact items for Zhengting before leaving, neither of them found the need in voicing it out, instead fully enjoying the way things were playing out, pretending as if Zhengting had indeed made the suggestion on his own.

“Of course, sugar. You know just what I needed.”

The harness Xukun had gotten was one that spanned throughout the entire torso, covering Zhengting’s top half with numerous baby blue straps that matched his collar. The straps went across the area above Zhengting’s chest and around his slender but ripped stomach, only leaving his chest uncovered, serving to highlight them even more. Further down, the straps circled around his strong thighs as it continued to descend downwards until they ended at his feet. The same happened for his arms.

All along the straps, there were many intersections connected with metal rings, leaving goose bumps standing where the cooled metal sat on his skin. And going from ring to ring were occasional metal chains, ones that rattled softly for Xukun to hear whenever Zhengting so much a moved. 

Even though Zhengting did take a pretty long time getting it on, what with how complicated this set of harness was and the fact that he never had to do so on his own, always having Xukun there to help him into whatever harnesses they decided to use, Xukun had been nothing but patient, enjoying all the little sounds he heard from Zhengting’s struggle with it, the thought of how much Zhengting needed and relied on him pleasing Xukun to no end.

Once the whining Zhengting did had died down after he finally managed to figure the harness out and put it on, Zhengting did a little wiggle, letting Xukun hear the soft rattle of the harness.

“Good boy, you have been so good. Now let me reward you.” Xukun could hear the excited draw of breath Zhengting made, “Put on the nipple clamps from me would you.” 

This instruction made Zhengting flush, causing him to pout despite having no one to see what he was doing. Despite this, he still ended up fishing out the pair of clamps he knew Xukun was referring to. Settling back into his spot on his bed afterwards, Zhengting’s hands shyly pegged his two rosy buds as told, his face burning even redder as the light but consistent pressure coaxed a low hum out of him.

Picking up the sounds Zhengting was making, Xukun knew they were on. The hands that had been eagerly waiting for this moment flew into action, pressing away on another phone he had prepared, waking the two clamps into action.

While the feeling of tapping away on a screen was no where near how actually having his hands on Zhengting would feel, the way Zhengting seemed to be enjoying himself sure managed to provide Xukun with a similar rush.

With the controls on the phone he had set up with the clamps before leaving, Xukun managed to control the two clamps seating proudly on Zhengting’s chest despite being miles and miles away. Turning the pressure up and down, alternating between the two clamps, and dialing the vibrations up and down managed to send Zhengting sinking deeper into his bed, his back arching, legs apart while he dug his arm over his face covering his eyes.

Initially, Zhengting hadn’t quite figured out what was happening, questioning himself if the clamps were indeed moving. But as it got more intense, and with Xukun’s “I would love to do this to you,” entered his ear, Zhengting allowed himself to relish in the jolts of pleasure Xukun was sending him.

With time though, the limited tricks the clamps could provide seemed to no longer be enough for Zhengting and his aroused state.

Coaxing Zhengting to fetch a few more things, something he was so against, never having to work this much in his current state, Xukun finally had everything he needed in place.

Using the clamps as his bait, seeing how they were the only thing he had control over, Xukun got Zhengting to fetch a blindfold, a flog and vibrator, setting them right next to where he was lying on the bed, sending vibrations through his chest along with the promise of what is to come as rewards for getting up.

Back on his bed, lying on his back, Zhengting hooked the blindfold over his head as he was told, sending his world into pitch-black darkness in an instant.

Feeling around for the sleek black vibrator with his shaky hands, Zhengting wasted no time in getting it into himself on Xukun’s instructions, the shyness from before fading to the back of his mind as the arousal between his legs urged him on. As he inserted the vibrator in one smooth and quick motion, his toes curling at the sensation, Zhengting found himself hearing a familiar groan coming from his phone.

But before he had the time to question what was happening, Zhengting felt the vibrator in him move, in a way that had felt awfully familiar, not at all what he was expecting to get out of a vibrator.

The movements in him, instead of feeling like actual vibrations, felt more like thrusts, the push and pull familiar, stroking over his insides as though Xukun had been there on top of him, as though he could feel the familiar chest on top of his own if he had reached out.

Over on Xukun’s side, he too had gotten up from his position on his bed, and onto his hands and knees, the way he would if Zhengting had been under him. While Zhengting had been busy fetching all the things he told him to, Xukun had settled himself into his part of the set of couple toys, something that he may have kept from Zhengting.

Having sheathed himself completely into a masturbator linked up with Zhengting’s vibrator, Xukun found himself feeling the entire sensation of entering Zhengting when the latter had inserted his part of the toy into himself without thought.

But now that they each had their own pieces in place, Xukun could finally get some action after all the time he had spent trying to get Zhengting here. Even though they were far apart, in that moment, it felt as though they were right next to each other, maybe even connected at their lower halves.

“Sweetheart, I want to hear you.”

“Can I get those beautiful sounds out of you.”

“How about here. On your inner thigh. If I tease you here, will you let out those beautiful sounds.”

Hearing this, Zhengting felt around for the flog he had prepared, a relatively light one, made of suede. Grabbing it in his hand, Zhengting followed what Xukun told him, tracing its tips over wherever Xukun mentioned. The tickling sensation making him whine.

“Oh, my baby wants more.” Xukun said, hearing the breathy whines Zhengting was letting out. “If my baby wants it, he gets it.” 

Slapping a hand against his own arm, Xukun conveyed his intentions, which Zhengting managed to pick up. With the flog in his hand, Zhengting lightly flicked his wrist, sending the flog against the delicate skin on his thighs with a crack.

The moment Zhengting felt the light burn of the flog against his skin, he let out a loud moan, back arching harshly, sounding the chains and the bell on him as his chest rise and fell from his harsh breathing.

Fully enjoying the way Zhengting was reacting, all the little sounds music to his ears, Xukun managed to get a few more hits in before both of them had finished.

After way too much coaxing from Xukun’s end, he finally managed to urge Zhengting to get up, putting away all the stuff they used and cleaning himself up before Zhengting plopped right back onto bed. 

The whole time Zhengting was falling asleep, Xukun kept whispering sweet nothings at him, hand wrapping around his own wristwatch and sending the comforting squeeze over. Like always, Xukun would receive a squeeze of his own back. But this time round, the squeezes slowly took longer to be returned, and with each squeeze, it got lighter and lighter.

And when Xukun did not receive anymore in return, he knew that Zhengting had fallen asleep, whispering a simple good night, it was only then Xukun got out of his bed to clean things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first thing first, a lot of the stuff mentioned in this chapter ain't real - inspired by real life items but let's just say reality hasn't reached where it wants to be at yet. and then, the look mentioned in this chapter: 190320
> 
> nothing else to say, enjoy~


	8. Chapter 8

The very moment Xukun had opened the door to his house, he found himself suddenly weighed down at the front. Zhengting had again ran and latched himself onto Xukun just like the last time, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, legs circling around his waist.

Fortunately, Xukun had low key expected this to happen, and managed to brace himself just before the impact, otherwise they would probably both be on the floor now, balance thrown off by this little bundle of joy in his arms.

“This bunny would be the end of me.” Xukun thought to himself.

There in his arms, Zhengting stayed for some time, neither of them talking only enjoying each other’s presence after being deprived of just that for a whole week. Zhengting dug his head into Xukun’s neck, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Xukun’s neck. Meanwhile, Xukun had settled one hand on Zhengting’s butt, helping to support him in place, while the other went through his soft brown locks, combing them down after the jump had caused some pieces to fly out of place.

Only when Xukun’s cold body, from being out in the cold weather, had warmed up just from Zhengting’s body heat itself did the two finally make a move. 

Xukun carried the warm bundle in his arms up the flight of stairs, pushing open the door to his bedroom, Xukun laid Zhengting down on the huge bed. 

Being laid on Xukun’s bed, Zhengting had closed his eyes and tilted his head up, waiting for the kiss that he thought was coming. But what he felt instead was hands fiddling with his clothes, tugging up his sleeves, his sweater, the legs of his sweatpants. Feeling utterly confused, and a little upset, Zhengting opened his eyes, a pout forming on his lips unconsciously.

Checking all over Zhengting, it was as he had expected, there were indeed some marks left behind from the flogging. There were no wounds, Zhengting himself had gone too light with the flog to cause any cuts. There were, however, a couple of purplish patches here and there, probably from when Zhengting had gone a little heavier unknowingly.

With his hands at the waistband of Zhengting’s sweatpants, Xukun looked up to Zhengting’s face, wanting to ask if he could take them off, knowing that he did also get Zhengting to lay a couple of hits on his thighs, and that was when he noticed the little pout on those beautiful lips he love.

The moment he saw the most pitiful look Zhengting could muster, Xukun couldn’t deny that he had to stifle his laughter, knowing exactly why Zhengting was like this, knowing what he wanted, and how he was trying to get just what he wanted.

Reaching a finger out to tap at those pouty lips, which only made the pout grow even more intense, Xukun quickly leaned over, laying his lips over the ever growing pout. They shared a sweet peck that lasted quite long for something as simple as just touching lips, but when Zhengting’s pout had subsided, Xukun finally started to move, licking at the seam of Zhengting’s lips, getting them to part open, before sneaking his tongue in.

Their sweet little kiss grew into a messy tangle of lips and tongue, but as they finally drew apart, the bright smiles on their faces highlighted just how much they missed each other, and how much they cherished their time together.

Now that Zhengting was all placated, Xukun went right back to what he was doing. With Zhengting’s permission, he took the former’s pants and briefs right off, before inspecting every single bit of fair skin presented in front of him, making sure that no serious damage had been made. 

Just like before, there were a few purplish patches littering Zhengting’s thighs. Feeling the weird mix of pride and worry welling in his chest, Xukun reached out to each one of them, taking his time to pamper every single mark. He caressed the discoloured skin delicately, hushing at them in attempts to relief whatever pain that may be present. Leaning over, Xukun laid tender kisses on each mark, giving them as much love as he possibly could, that was until the unobstructed arousal Zhengting was having stole his attention away.

With the way Xukun was treating his sensitive spots so lovingly, there was no surprise as to why Zhengting found himself growing harder with each tender touch and loving kiss. But for the most part, Zhengting had thought he was able to control his reactions, that was until Xukun reach the one mark on his inner right thigh. And no, it wasn’t just on his inner thigh, it had to be so high up his thigh Xukun was practically breathing on his arousal while trying to “blow the pain away”.

And so unsurprisingly, Zhengting’s blood rushed south rapidly, causing him to grow hard quickly, until he was standing tall right before Xukun’s eyes.

As this happened, Zhengting had subconsciously brought his hands to his cheeks, as if they could hide the huge flush he was sporting at the moment. But before long, a pair of hands pulled them away from his face right before he was tackled with a series of kisses that were determined to take his breath away.

During which, Zhengting felt one of his hands being pulled down, until they rested on a familiar bulge on Xukun’s trousers. Xukun was sporting a hard on just like himself.

Breaking away from their kiss, Xukun pulled Zhengting’s sweater off in one smooth motion, before reconnecting their lips again as soon as the sweater was off, seeming as though they couldn’t be apart for any longer than that few seconds.

With Zhengting lying completely bare in his bed now, Xukun took a step back to admire the sight before him, his bunny naked and aroused, eagerly waiting for him to do something. After getting his fill, Xukun then moved forward again, resting his forearms at Zhengting’s sides as he continued pampering the patches of discoloured skin that were previously obstructed by Zhengting’s sweater, completely ignoring the way Zhengting was craving attention between his legs instead.

With Xukun’s tender attention not quite where Zhengting needed, the latter was soon reduced into a moaning mess, chest rising and falling harshly, toes curling, legs quivering, gasps and soft moans pouring out of his lips uncontrollably as his eyes closed shut, eyebrows drawing into a small frown.

While Xukun was aware of the way Zhengting was reacting, he made no attempts in trying to comply with Zhengting’s unspoken requests. In fact, every now and then, he would stop what he was doing, just so Zhengting had a moment to calm down from the high he was slowly ascending towards.

This went on over and over, Zhengting being driven towards his climax without any attention being given to his vital areas only to be let down slowly just when he was about to leap off into the horizon. And when it did come to an end, it was when Xukun had finally decided he had spoiled each and every mark enough, pouring enough attention on each of them to make up for him being unable to do so right after they were made, when he stopped his unintentional teasing.

Xukun lowered himself and took Zhengting’s arousal into his mouth, knowing its time he made it up to Zhengting and gave him just the attention he had been begging for the whole time. Hollowing his cheeks, Xukun ran his tongue along the underside of Zhengting’s shaft. Bobbing his head up and down, Xukun made sure to leave particularly hard sucks along the head as he rose, only to plunge right down hard and deep, allowing Zhengting to hit the back of his throat.

Before long, Zhengting came spilling in Xukun’s mouth, the prolonged teasing causing him to come hard and fast, not leaving him with any time to warn the person going down on him. But Xukun didn’t mind, he was the mastermind behind this entire act anyway, and so he swallowed every last drop of it expertly, not allowing a single drop to go to waste, even going up right into Zhengting’s view to swallow the last mouthful, licking at his lips when he was done.

Allowing Zhengting time to calm down, Xukun waited even as the huge tent at the front of his trousers craved for some action. 

When Zhengting was finally came back from his high, he opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of Xukun sporting a huge arousal, looking down at him with lustful eyes.

Seeing that Zhengting had calmed down, Xukun quickly got up, laid a kiss on Zhengting’s forehead before heading out. “I’ll be right back.”

Having just came, Zhengting took the chance to rest, allowing his body to relax in the light, comforting feeling of his recent climax. It wasn’t hard for him to make a guess as to just what Xukun was doing. And so, knowing that Xukun would be right back soon for a second round left Zhengting with a tingle of excitement despite how relaxed his body felt at the moment.

And just as expected, Xukun came back not long after, a bottle of lube in one hand, and a bowl of ice cubes in another.

Going up to seat right next to Zhengting, Xukun took both the items in his hands and brought them right in front of Zhengting, holding them there until Zhengting was able to fully recognise what they each were and nodding his head meekly to signal his approval.

After which, Xukun wasted absolutely no time. Taking an ice cube in his fingers, he started running them along Zhengting’s bare skin, moving them slowly inch by inch, watching goose bumps form where the ice cubes had came into contact with. 

When the ice cubes had melted significantly, Xukun would start palming them in his hands, getting them to melt even faster as he held his hands over Zhengting, dripping the cool water all over him. 

When Xukun was done teasing, wanting to go even harder, he took more ice cubes fresh from the bowl and held them right against Zhengting’s most sensitive areas. The cold Zhengting felt on his nipples and between his legs, along his slowly hardening shaft and on the delicate skin of his perineum had his brain jumbling into a mess, all thoughts thrown out leaving the heightened sensations from the cold as the only thing Zhengting could comprehend.

Leaving the ice cubes aside, Xukun quickly got rid of his clothes, throwing them in a pile on the floor before squeezing a generous amount of the warming lubricant onto himself, spreading it evenly. Aligning his hips with Zhengting’s, he wasted no time in plunging in, the warmth provided by the lube causing them both to moan loudly, their sensitivity heightened.

Feeling the distinct contrast in temperature between his insides and his skin, Zhengting lost himself in the sensations he was getting, the warm tingling in him, the deep and hard thrusts, the cold feeling along his sensitive skin left over from what they had experienced previously. All of which causing his blood to rush south more vigorously than ever, the moans pouring out of him mindlessly.

Feeling the delectable warmth encasing him tightly, Xukun felt as though he had a hard time thinking, his body seeming to move on its own based on pure instinct, pushing and pulling, strong and deep, chasing the warm tightness around him. 

With the last bit of sanity he had left in him, Xukun popped an ice cube into his mouth before going down for a kiss. The two nipped at the ice cube, melting it in their mouths while they passed it around, leaving them both with a cool sensation that contrasted greatly with the heat where they were also connected at. 

And when they finally climaxed, Xukun collapsed onto Zhengting, pushing himself even deeper into the warm cavern around him. There, they caught their breaths, allowing themselves to calm down from their high before they finally parted.

Taking Zhengting in his arms, Xukun brought them both into the bathroom, wanting to get rid of any residual lube from before. Settling Zhengting down on the edge of the bathtub, with his back leaning against the wall behind him, Xukun went ahead and adjusted the temperature of the water to a comfortably warm temperature. Once done, Xukun got down next to Zhengting, and helped him wash up before doing so for himself.

Afterwards, the two lay underneath their thick blanket, snuggling up against one another, retiring for the night.

The very next day, Xukun brought Zhengting out shopping again, picking out item after item, as though try to renew Zhengting’s entire closet. Packing shopping bag after shopping bag into Xukun’s car, Zhengting thought they would be heading back afterwards only to find the other laying a hand on his waist and giving it a few taps. When Zhengting looked up at Xukun, he found the latter angling his jaw towards one of the stores down the street, as though pointing at it. Zhengting looked over, and immediately, his cheeks started flushing once again.

“Let’s go.” Xukun suggested, hand taking Zhengting’s in his own, thumb rubbing circles.

While Xukun made the suggestion, he made no move towards the store, standing rooted right where he was, only looking at Zhengting, a slight smile on his face. 

Not quite knowing what to do, Zhengting too took a long time to react, but Xukun waited, waited patiently, giving Zhengting all the time he needed before he finally tugged Xukun’s hand that was in his as he took his first step towards the store the latter had pointed out.

While packing their loots for the day, Xukun had noticed an adult store down the streets. Thinking back to how they never had whatever they needed in Zhengting’s apartment, Xukun thought it would be nice to go shopping for some toys together with Zhengting. Besides, this could serve as a good reference for the playroom Xukun was helping out with in Zhengting’s new apartment.

Despite this, Xukun knew Zhengting wasn’t always the most comfortable with public displays of his preferences, which was why he hadn’t brought Zhengting over, instead letting Zhengting be the one to make the first move instead. If Zhengting hadn’t been comfortable with the idea, Xukun wouldn’t go ahead with it.

But Zhengting agreed.

When faced with the idea of shopping in an adult store together, Zhengting had been a little shocked initially. But once he got over the initial shock, he found himself mostly feeling shy, but not afraid of this idea, there was no fear, no anxiety. In fact, Zhengting realised he was even feeling a little excited at the thought of doing so, imagining the flirtatious little moments they could share in there.

Entering the store, Zhengting found himself pretty amazed at how things were. After all, it had been years since he last set foot in an adult store he feels as though he almost forgot how it was like.

Seeing the way everything was displayed out in the open, proud and obvious was a nice change, reminding Zhengting that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Not everyone may be into the same things as him, but it didn’t make him any less of a person. This was merely just a way of life he chose to lead, nothing more, nothing less. If sex was a huge part of this lifestyle then so be it, why should he let what others have to say affect how he lives.

With this, Zhengting started browsing through the store. Yes, he was still shy, but not ashamed, there was nothing wrong in what he was doing, there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Even as the two had entered the store, Xukun had kept a constant look out on Zhengting, worried that he might still be uncomfortable with the idea of displaying their way of life in public. But what he saw was Zhengting being completely at ease as he made rounds around the store. 

Once in a while, Zhengting would turn to meet his eye when he seemed to have found something he liked. And when he did so, his face would flush. But that wasn’t embarrassment, Zhengting didn’t fidget, didn’t keep a look out for the people around, didn’t look nervous in any way as he rounded the store. The flush he sported wasn’t from fear or anxiety, but from the prospect of creating another memory with Xukun, from the subconscious heart fluttering he was getting, from the “flirtatious moment” they were sharing.

Seeing this change in Zhengting, Xukun felt his heart swell with pride. He felt so proud and so happy, not because of selfish desires of public displays of affection, or from being the one to bring about this change, but because Zhengting was finally moving on from what had been troubling him for so long. Zhengting was finally breaking free from the grasp of his trauma. Zhengting was finally free to be himself, to do what he wants.

From then on, their little shopping trip around the store became one that was a lot more practical than it was sexual. Zhengting running over to Xukun to tell him which ones he liked only for the latter to go into a full on inspection process on the functions, the designs, the feasibility of the various products. 

When going through their kinks and types of plays they usually had, Zhengting had thought things would start turning more flirtatious only for Xukun to start weighing what they would need more.

Despite this, Zhengting found himself enjoying himself. It may not had been what he had expected, but the way they were treating their way of life as what it was, not anything taboo or forbidden, was nice. It made him realise just how normal this was, that it was all just a part of life, a part of his life, nothing to be weighed down for. 

With this, Zhengting took the chance to discuss their sex life with Xukun, taking full advantage of this chance to talk about it with the clearest of heads, no sexual tension or arousal weighing down on either of them.

Meanwhile, Xukun also took this opportunity to plan out the exact details of Zhengting’s playroom in his new apartment. And this discussion made it very clear to him what were the things he needed to consider and include in his plans.

After spending way to much time in that not too big store, to the point whereby the staff had given up following them around, the two came out with two large bags full of their newly made purchases. When they were heading to the cashier to make their payment, Xukun could distinctly see the way the cashier’s eyes lit up upon seeing the amount of items they had in their hands. She had probably thought this pair wasn’t going to be giving them much business with how they had being so careful about their purchases but boy was she wrong.

With one bag each, they made their way out of the store and back to Xukun’s car, their hands held tight in each other’s, with Zhengting even going on to swing their interlocking hands back and forth as they walked.

“Can we try breath play some day?” Zhengting asked, voice soft but not because he was afraid of being heard.

“We can, but only if you are sure about this.”

“I never tried it before, but I want to, with you.”

“They we will give it a try, but my little bunny is going to have to seat through a long talk with me before we do that.”

As the two left, neither of them had noticed the person who had witnessed their entire journey towards their car. Or maybe Xukun did, but to him, this person was just a stranger that did not need any of his attention. But Zhengting definitely didn’t notice the person, because he was the newest employee at Zhengting’s clinic, and Zhengting would surely have had some sort of reaction if he had noticed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, i am honestly questioning myself as to just how much smut did i write. but anyway, we are finally entering the final part of the story! 2 chapters left after this! enjoy!
> 
> /this really does feel like it's just turning into porn but in my defence, i would say that each smut scene was written with a purpose for the plot in mind hahaha/


	9. Chapter 9

Pulling off his white doctor’s coat, Zhengting grabbed his bag and left his office, letting his staffs at the counter know that he was heading out. 

“I’m meeting someone for lunch, you guys can go ahead without me today.”

Just as Zhengting was almost out of the clinic, he was stopped right at the door. “Where are you going?” Linong, his recently employed staff asked, a bright smile on his face.

Not quite understanding why Linong was asking this, Zhengting hesitated but still gave an answer in the end, the smile the former was sending him lowering his guard.

“I’m going to the café nearby,” Zhengting then quickly followed up with “the one right before the cross junction” when he thought Linong might still not be familiar with the area, considering he had only started working here the previous week.

“You wouldn’t mind getting a drink for me on the way would you.” Linong asked, his smile still bright, which was the only reason why everyone seemed to neglect the odd tone and phrasing of his words. But while no one pointed it out, it didn’t stop the stares the other employees were sending his way. And only when he noticed this did Linong gave an excuse of having slept too late the night before, but his tone remained nonchalant and maybe even a little haughty.

Dismissing all this, Zhengting just asked for his coffee order, which turned out to be one of those obnoxiously long orders, and left, telling himself that Linong meant no harm and that he shouldn’t make a big deal out of this as it will make things difficult for the newcomer.

But while he was able to dismiss things once, twice, Zhengting could no longer pretend nothing was wrong when it happened for the third time.

Like the past two occurrences, Linong didn’t actually do anything wrong per se, but something just always felt off about the remarks he made and the things he said.

Maybe it was the slightly condescending tone, or the bright smile that had slowly turned proud and patronising in Zhengting’s eyes.

But Zhengting couldn’t tell if it was just him overthinking, or was there actually an issue here. Because there hadn’t been any complaints from his clients about Linong, if anything they had nothing but praises for him. And keeping an eye on the way Linong acted with the other employees, he seemed to get along just fine with them, nothing you wouldn’t expect out of a nice, polite fresh graduate.

So was Zhengting just too sensitive, or was there really a difference in the way Linong treated him. 

Zhengting tried to not let this bother him too much. But while he may have been able to keep himself from worrying about this all day round, it didn’t change the fact that this was something that bugged him. 

The moment Zhengting had stepped a foot into his house, he found himself being pinned against the door that had just been slammed shut. With his two hands being held over his head, his hips held back against the door by another set of hips, a pair of legs between his own, pushing them apart. Zhengting was completely restrained, unable to move an inch besides those pouty lips of his that were actively returning the kiss. And with each passing moment, Zhengting could feel himself sinking even deeper into the door, if that was even possible, as heated skin practically adhered itself onto Zhengting, their clothes being the only thing keeping them apart.

With the aggressive movements of their lips, kiss relentless as they stole the oxygen right out of each other’s lungs, their chests began rising and falling harshly when they finally broke apart. 

Just like always, Zhengting felt Xukun reach around his thighs, pulling them up for him to circle his legs around the latter’s waist, ready to carry Zhengting into his bedroom for the subsequent night to come.

But while this was something that had occurred countless times before, it was the first time Xukun had lost his grip on Zhengting.

Almost immediately after Zhengting had lifted his feet off the ground, Xukun had suddenly lost strength, his arms unable to support Zhengting’s weight unlike how things usually panned out, and his legs gave out on him, causing the both of them to collapse onto the floor.

Zhengting, being barely centimeters apart from the door, had hit his head hard against the tough wood as he fell, a jolt of pain shot through his skull, resonating harshly in his head. During the fall and through the pain, Zhengting had shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for the impact. But when he had reopened them again, mouth open, ready to express his sentiments about being dropped and having hit his head against the door, he saw the state Xukun was in.

Xukun was lying limp on the floor, his eyes closed, face neutral, not having any reaction to what had just happened.

Xukun had felt pretty uncomfortable all through the day, his head ached and his throat dry. But the moment Zhengting had walked in, he had thrown all this concerns to the back of his head. In fact, he genuinely didn’t even feel the lethargy when Zhengting showed up, as though he was Xukun’s adrenaline rush, taking away all his fatigue and discomfort.

Unfortunately, the effects didn’t last. When Xukun carried Zhengting into his arms, the extra weight had been too much for his already weakened body to handle, and with a spin of his head, Xukun’s body went limp, dropping Zhengting as he collapsed.

Being faced with an unconscious Xukun, Zhengting was stunned in place. For quite some time, he didn’t know what to do, hadn’t been able to comprehend the situation. Thankfully, Zhengting managed to snap out of it, crawling over to Xukun as quickly as he could and reaching a hand out to cup Xukun’s face. And it was only then did he truly register Xukun’s heated skin and what it meant.

Pushing himself up, Zhengting then pulled Xukun up, throwing the latter’s limp arm over his shoulder and positioning his own arm around Xukun’s back, they made their way to Zhengting’s room, where he laid Xukun down gently.

Very similar to that time Xukun had taken care of Zhengting after the incident in the club, Zhengting too had ran around the house grabbing whatever he needed to help Xukun get more comfortable. Only this time, their roles were reversed.

Noticing the suit Xukun was wearing, and how beads of cold sweat kept forming on Xukun’s forehead, Zhengting swiftly helped the former out of the stuffy suit. Then, he fetched the same basin of water and helped wipe Xukun down, before helping him put on a simple cotton t-shirt and sweats that the other had left in his house.

Scurrying to his kitchen, not wanting to leave Xukun’s side for long, Zhengting rummaged through his refrigerator for his ice pack, something he probably hadn’t seen in months, chucked somewhere deep within his fridge. 

When he finally found it, he returned back to his room, and laid the ice pack that he had wrapped with a towel on Xukun’s forehead.

With the white towel seating right on his forehead, the flush Xukun was sporting became more apparent. Seeing the state Xukun was in now, Zhengting felt a little lost, he had never seen Xukun like this, he was usually the cool and composed one, while Zhengting was the one that needed his care.

Xukun was the moon he could always rely on to light up his darkest nights, he was the sail that could break through the strongest of winds to be by his side, he was the armour protecting him from all the harm the world has to offer. He was always there for him to rely on. But at this very moment, his knight in shining armour was lying unconscious in bed.

Just what was Zhengting supposed to do?

When Xukun’s eyelids had fluttered open several hours later, his head pounding and his voice still hoarse, he saw Zhengting seated right next to his bed, leaning forward to rest his head on his crossed arms, eyes closed, sound asleep.

Taking a quick glance at the clock on the bedside table, it was now close to midnight. Realising how uncomfortable Zhengting would be if he had slept in that position for the entire night, yet knowing how he wouldn’t be able to just carry Zhengting into bed like he normally would, Xukun reached a hand out. He patted Zhengting on the head, running his hand through the messy brown locks before reaching down to his shoulders and giving him a slight shake.

When Zhengting’s eyes blinked open, head tilting up to look at Xukun, barely leaving his dreamland, Xukun croaked out in the softest, most gentle voice he could muster up at the moment, “Come here, it’s more comfortable here.” During which, Xukun scooted back onto the other side of the bed, and opened his arms, signaling Zhengting to come into his embrace.

And with his eyes barely open, only opening up enough to form a small slit to allow himself to crawl into Xukun’s embrace without falling, Zhengting fitted himself into the familiar embrace, snuggling into the source of warmth in the cold night. Once he found a comfortable position in Xukun’s arms, the pout that had formed on Zhengting’s lips previously turned into a pleased smile.

Seeing the way Zhengting had so comfortably found his spot right next to himself, Xukun allowed his heavy eyelids to fall, ready to drift back into sleep. But right as he was almost in his dreamlands, he felt movement around him. Even though he wanted to take a look, Xukun found himself unable to open his eyes again. Feeling something cold against his forehead, Xukun fell back asleep.

Even though Zhengting had in fact been barely awake, and had found his spot in Xukun’s arms so so comfortable, there was this nagging urge in him that caused him to open his eyes again, even if they were in fact still barely opened slits. And that was how he found out that the ice pack and towel had fallen off Xukun’s forehead as he was scooting over.

Reaching around for the ice pack, all Zhengting felt was a no longer cold ice pack. It was all soft and melted. As such, Zhengting, with his barely opened eyes and barely conscious mind, crawled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Using all the effort he could muster up at the moment, he pulled open the freezer door and took out the damp towel he had left in there to freeze previously.

Wrapping another thin towel around the frozen one, Zhengting placed it over Xukun’s forehead again before collapsing back into bed, where the snuggles and cuddles he got lulled him back into sleep.

The next morning, Xukun woke up to the smell of food, reminding him every bit of his childhood days where he used to always wake up to the smell of his mother’s cooking.

As he rolled out of the otherwise empty bed, the towels on his head fell into his lap. They were still cold, as though they had just been replaced not too long ago.

After he had freshened up, Xukun made his way to the kitchen and sat down at the dining table, where he was greeted with a bowl of piping hot porridge Zhengting had literally just scooped out of the pot. The sight of his beloved Zhengting, getting out of bed before him just to prepare such a warm, hearty meal for himself when he wakes up warms his heart. Not to mention the fact that Zhengting’s hair and clothes were still in a mess as though he had just rolled out of bed, and hadn’t even been able to regain full functionality like always.

If it had been any other day, Xukun reckoned Zhengting would still be in bed. And if Xukun were to go and wake him up, Zhengting would try to whine his way out of waking up, as though he would rather sleep the day away if he could.

And yet here they were.

After a quiet meal, Xukun too tired and hungry to speak, having missed dinner the night before, and Zhengting taking his time to start the day, they two ended up in bed again.

Zhengting had pulled Xukun into bed, “You need to sleep a lot! You are sick!” in his words. And with Xukun lying in bed, he wasn’t going to remain there without the other and that was how they ended up cuddling in bed again, the pots and bowls in the sink untouched. 

With a fever patch that Zhengting had went and bought while Xukun was asleep now stuck firmly onto his forehead, courtesy of Zhengting, Xukun laid in bed, hand running up and down Zhengting’s back.

“Sorry for dropping you yesterday.” Xukun apologised, feeling horrible over having dropped his little bunny, someone who he swore to dote on all his life and would never hurt.

Grabbing onto the hand running along his back, Zhengting lifted it up to his head, where a small bump had formed from the impact the night before. Feeling this, Xukun immediately started feeling worse, something he didn’t think was quite possible. He started to give gentle caresses and kisses on the bump, careful as to not cause Zhengting anymore pain. 

“I was supposed to protect you, but I ended up hurting you.”

Realising that Xukun was misunderstanding what he was getting at, Zhengting reached out and pulled Xukun’s face towards him, making sure that their eyes met. “It was not your fault for falling sick. But you tried to hide your illness from me… that’s what caused this bump.” As he said that, he nuzzled his head into Xukun’s hand, as though trying to press the slight bump into his hands.

Previously, Xukun had already been mad at himself for hurting Zhengting, but now that he heard Zhengting voicing it out, the disappointment he had in himself only grew, his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

“I was supposed to be dependable and to take care of you, I was suppose to be your pillar of support. I can’t do that if I’m sick.”

“You are right, you can’t do that when you are sick. But ignoring it isn’t going to make it go away. You are still sick.” Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Zhengting continued, “And you don’t have to be indestructible all the time, you can have weaknesses too, you are only human.”

“You have done so much for me all this time, let me return the favour when you need it. Don’t take that away from me…” Zhengting whispered as he went in to plant a kiss on Xukun’s forehead. “You will still be my knight in shining armour even if you need my help at times. That wouldn’t change, so share your problems with me. Let me be your protector, your home, just like you are mine. You don’t have to hide, or try to be something you are not when you are with me.”

“I’ll love you either way.”

Seeing how Xukun did not seem like he would be talking anytime soon, Zhengting continued, trying his best to share his thoughts with the other, hoping to convince him to let down the walls he built around himself, and to let Zhengting in.

“Remember the first time we fell out? You can let me know what’s bothering you, we can work it out together.”

“Promise me you will tell me how you feel?” Zhengting said, eyes staring straight into Xukun’s own. He stuck out one pinky, waiting for Xukun to lock pinkies with him.

“Only if you promise me that you will too.” 

Their pinkies locked, with Zhengting even going on to shake their interlocking pinkies vigourously, a bright smile on his face.

The two spent some time cuddling in bed, with Zhengting fussing over Xukun every once in a while, replacing the fever patch whenever it was no longer cold, making sure that Xukun drank enough water, and wiping away Xukun’s sweat the moment he spotted them. 

Drawing imaginary circles on Xukun’s chest with his fingers, Zhengting started, “I have something to tell you.”

“It’s no big deal but one of my employees has been acting weird recently. Or at least it feels weird to me.”

Taking Zhengting’s hands in his own, Xukun urged him to continue.

“He doesn’t seem to like me. And he’s rude to me, asking me to do things for him. It feels as though he thinks he’s better than me.” Zhengting scooted further into Xukun’s arms as he told him this, seeking out the comfort Xukun never failed to bring him.

With this, Xukun tightened his arms around Zhengting, a slight flare of anger sparking in him at the thought of someone treating his lover like this but he held it down, tone gentle as he comforted Zhengting, “I am here for you, he can’t hurt you.”

“And if he can’t see how good you are, that is his misfortune because baby you are the best. Don’t you know that everyone around you loves you,” Xukun joked, wanting to lighten the mood up, which he did seeing how the small pout on Zhengting’s lips turned into a shy little smile.

“But you have to tell me if he does something weird again. Only then can you knight rescue you.”

Taking ahold of one of Zhengting’s wrists, Xukun lifted it up to his lips. Whispering against the soft skin, Xukun asked, “May I…”

But even before Xukun finished his words, he already saw Zhengting nodding his head vigourously, his eyes wide and innocent, looking as though what he was enthusiastically agreeing to was nothing less innocent than a piece of sweet.

Granted the permission, Xukun sucked hard on the soft skin on Zhengting’s wrist, enough for it to leave a mark there for the next few days before planting kisses all over where the mark would be forming soon after.

The whole time, Zhengting watched Xukun and what he was doing closely, his lips pursed and his cheeks flushing, looking as though he was the one down with a fever instead. And when Xukun was done, Zhengting meekly voiced out his one remaining concern, “Are you angry?”

Going to cup those two burning hot, red cheeks in his hands, “I am not angry. I just want you to know that I am always there for you, even if I am not physically by your side.”

“Besides, I should be the one asking you if you are angry at me.” Xukun continued, hands still cupping Zhengting’s cheeks.

Pouting, Zhengting whined, “Yes I am! So you have to recover quickly so you can make it up to me! My bump hurts!”

Smirking at Zhengting’s reply, Xukun withdrew one hand only to poke Zhengting’s pouting lips with his finger, “I’ll recover as fast as I can so that I can kiss your pout away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one last chapter left! it's probably going to be a long last chapter just to tie everything up. regarding linong's character, i struggled for so long trying to decide who to pick and in the end i only decided on him because he's the only npc member that hasn't appeared in my fics before ;-; 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the past chapters! thank you for making it this far!! one more left to go!


	10. Chapter 10

It had took close to a whole week for Xukun to completely recover. During this time, things at work with Linong continued to remain odd and uncomfortable for Zhengting. But rather than dwelling on it and letting it affect him, Zhengting instead directed all his attention and time into taking care of Xukun until he recovered.

Given that Xukun had been unable to get any action during that one week, what with Zhengting not allowing him to continue each time he tried starting anything, stating that he didn’t want another bump on his head, it would come as no surprise that the two had gone pretty crazy after Xukun had finally been able to prove his complete recovery. 

“I have to make up for the week lost. And your bump, I have to make up for that surely,” was Xukun’s excuse.

That day, Xukun arrived at Zhengting’s clinic, here to pick him up for their date night. As he headed for the front desk to ask for Zhengting, it seemed as though the employee there had remembered him from his previous visit some time back, back when they hadn’t gotten together. The employee hadn’t even asked Xukun who he was, she was already up and heading for Zhengting’s office to inform him of Xukun’s arrival.

And when she had returned to the front desk, she offered to usher Xukun in which he declined, citing that he remembered the way.

Unknown to him, the few employees had gathered at the front desk after Xukun was out of sight, their boss and this handsome visitor of his became the main subjects of their workplace gossip.

“Hey, you guys know, I saw that guy sending boss to work in the morning. The way he was looking at boss, oh, how I wish someone would look at me like this. He’s just going to work, why do they have to make it seem like it’s the last time they are going to see each other?” The employee said, gathering her co-workers around.

“I know, I saw them at lunch once, at the Chinese restaurant down the road. I don’t know how they do it but they made such a plain, lifeless place seem so warm and cozy. Is this the power of love?” another employee chipped in.

“Wait , wait, wait. So boss and that guy are together? Why don’t I know anything about this?” the last employee in the group asked.

“How do you not know? It’s so obvious. I have spotted them together so many times now, what have you been doing?”

“Yeah, they are always so sweet together it should be illegal to be honest, for the sake of the sanity of all singles out there.”

The whole time the three employees were busy gossiping away, Linong sat in the back room, cleaning up equipments while listening in on the trio outside, an amused expression on his face the whole time they were cooing over how sweet Zhengting and Xukun were.

Back in the office that Xukun had only been to once, Xukun was finally greeted with the sight of Zhengting in a doctor’s coat once again. He knew that he liked the way Zhengting looked in them the last time, but it took seeing it again to remind him of just how much he appreciated this sight.

But pulling his attention back where it mattered, Xukun sat down on the chair opposite Zhengting’s, placing his hand over the one clicking away on the computer mouse. “Which one of them is Linong?”

Zhengting gave a quick description of Linong, but Xukun didn’t remember anyone like this from his short period of time waiting outside. Zhengting then suggested that he might be in the back room instead, he had work to do in there. 

“He will probably be out shortly, it’s closing time in twenty minutes. They will likely all leave soon. But I still have some stuff to settle though, you may need to wait a while.”

With this, Xukun assured that that’s no issue and headed out, wanting to meet Zhengting’s employees and maybe have a chat, especially with this mysterious Linong.

When he exited Zhengting’s office, Xukun noticed the way the loud chatter instantly stopped, the three employees at the front desk smiling sheepishly at him before quickly returning to their designated spots. But before they could leave, Xukun stopped them, “No, no. It’s ok. You don’t have to be all formal around me, just treat me like I am one of you guys.”

Xukun cringed a little at his own words the moment they were out, he was trying to suggest that he was no outsider. But even though he himself may had thought he butchered that, the knowing smiles the three employees had on their faces suggested that they got his message.

Just then, Linong walked out of the back room, appearing in front of Xukun. The moment Xukun had laid eyes on him, he knew that this person was the one Zhengting had described to him. Just from his appearance, Xukun would never had thought this person could be of any threat at all, looking like a really young and friendly guy that would probably leave an umbrella behind for a stray cat. 

But with the things Zhengting had told him, and the glint in his eye, Xukun knew that this person would be nothing but trouble.

Feeling the protectiveness in him swell, Xukun intentionally tried to hint at his relationship with Zhengting, wanting to let Linong know that Zhengting was in fact taken. Xukun talked about all the little office stories Zhengting had told him, hinting at the fact that Zhengting often shared a lot of what had happened with him. But the whole time he was talking, Linong had a smirk on his face, looking at him straight in the eye the whole time, unfazed, not at all reacting the way the other three were, looking charmed. And this bothered Xukun.

Eventually, closing time came and all the employees left, leaving only Zhengting and Xukun behind. And for some time, Xukun sat back down at his seat, watching as Zhengting tapped away on his keyboard, concentrating on the work at hand.

Xukun propped his chin up with his hand, and watched, enjoying the different look of the other. Zhengting’s brow narrowed slightly every time he stopped to think, his body swaying left and right during that time as though doing so would help shake the ideas out of him. And every so often, the pair of black-rimmed glasses seating on Zhengting’s nose would slip down, and yet he didn’t always push them up immediately, leaving them seating low on his nose bridge as he tried to squint. 

This made Xukun laugh, even when Zhengting’s trying to be serious, his adorably silly self still manages to peek out.

By the time Zhengting was finally done, Xukun had already plopped onto the table, resting his head on his crossed arms, watching Zhengting from that position.

Feeling grateful that Xukun had waited for him so patiently, not even making a single noise the entire time, Zhengting reached a hand out to stroke Xukun’s hair. But he didn’t get to leave his hand there for long as Xukun soon took his hand in his own and placed it right next to his cheek.

“Doctor, this patient has waited for so long he can’t wait any longer. He needs his check up right now.” As if trying to prove his point, Xukun opened his mouth and slipped Zhengting’s fingers in. 

Getting the hint, Zhengting started to move his fingers expertly around the warm cavern, acting as though he was in fact examining the insides of Xukun’s mouth instead of just trying to brush his fingers against all the right spots.

But Xukun being Xukun, he wasn’t going to be letting Zhengting do as he pleased. The whole time those digits were teasingly mapping grounds, his tongue chased after those lithe fingers, leaving little licks on them, wrapping tightly around them as he sucked, scrapping his teeth lightly against them.

When Zhengting finally managed to withdraw his fingers with a pop, Zhengting realised that Xukun had already got up from his seat and closed the distance between them, trapping Zhengting between his body and the table behind them, arms on either of his sides. 

Sensing that he wasn’t going to be leaving until Xukun was done, Zhengting asked, “Where else do you feel uncomfortable?”

“I am not sure. Maybe you can help take a look.” Xukun said, voice low as he moved Zhengting’s hands to his chest, helping Zhengting unbutton his shirt slowly, one by one. The whole time, Zhengting just allowed Xukun to move his fingers as he pleased, not making any move to try and undo the buttons on his own, until all the buttons were undone and Xukun’s torso was in sight.

Xukun placed Zhengting’s hands on his chest, letting them do as they pleased while he shrugged off his coat and shirt, dropping them onto the floor messily.

Meanwhile, Zhengting slowly traced his hands all across Xukun’s chest, one inch at a time, meekly tapping, not quite knowing what to do because he was never the one to do all the work. “Here?”

With a slight lift of the corners of his lips, Xukun whispered, “Lower.”

Obediently, Zhengting’s hands started to inch lower, moving down to Xukun’s stomach, still moving as shyly as ever, the pressure from his fingers as light as ever. To Xukun, they felt like butterflies fluttering their wings ever so lightly against his skin, teasing him unintentionally.

Wanting more, Xukun took Zhengting’s hands yet again, and brought them right to the tent forming as his pants, “Here.”

Pushing Zhengting’s hands further against himself, Xukun continued, voice going even lower from his arousal, the feeling of a warmth touch against him coaxing a moan out, “I need help with this. Doctor, I am sure you can make me feel better.”

Feeling the hardness against his fingers, the warmth peeking out from the layers of clothing hiding the subject of his attention, Zhengting dropped to his knees, and made to unbuckle Xukun’s belt and pants quickly.

With Zhengting kneeling before him, Xukun moved one hand to the edge of the table behind Zhengting, and one hand to cup the back of the latter’s head, worrying that he would hit himself accidentally during their moment of passion. That one bump Zhengting got from hitting the door still fresh in Xukun’s mind, and if he couldn’t change what had already happened, he sure was going to prevent Zhengting from ever getting hurt again.

Soon, Xukun’s pants came undone, and Zhengting freed him from the constraints of his pants, his arousal standing proud and tall before Zhengting. Taking Xukun in his hands, Zhengting gave him a few light strokes before bringing it to his lips.

The warmth engulfing Xukun sent him throwing his head back in pleasure. And when Zhengting started hollowing his cheeks, his tongue proficiently running along the underside of his arousal, while the tip hit the back of Zhengting throat, Xukun had to hold on to the last scraps of his sanity left, pleasure clouding his mind, as he kept himself from thrusting into Zhengting. 

The tender strokes on Zhengting’s head turned into a fist, grabbing onto his hair. “Yes, doctor. Right there.”

Feeling that Xukun was close, Zhengting started speeding up even more, giving the former the one last push he needed before he came in Zhengting’s mouth.

While Zhengting was busy trying to swallow everything down, Xukun caught his breath and lifted Zhengting up onto the table, clearing out the documents in the way for him. “Doctor, what you did was really effective. I owe you my life, I must repay you.”

The moment the last word escaped Xukun’s lips, he flew into action, hands ridding Zhengting of his clothes, lips kissing and sucking on whatever patches of bare skin he could find, hips pushing Zhengting’s legs apart. Xukun pushed off Zhengting’s white coat, something Xukun didn’t want to do but had to because his silly self had chosen to layer on a sweater on top of Zhengting’s button down shirt that morning. And when all of Zhengting’s clothes were off, Xukun made it a point to put the white coat back onto Zhengting, leaving him in nothing but his doctor’s coat that shielded nothing from Xukun’s view.

Scooping Zhengting’s legs onto his shoulders, Xukun started prepping Zhengting for what’s to come. With the medical grade lubricants that Zhengting had managed to choke out the locations of, Xukun entered one finger, and another, until Zhengting was finally ready for Xukun.

Aligning himself with Zhengting, Xukun entered slowly, giving Zhengting time to adjust to his size. While he waited, Xukun couldn’t help but to admire the sight before him, Zhengting in nothing but his white coat, seated on top his own work table, his glasses slipping of his face from all the action, legs apart as he took Xukun’s arousal in bit by bit.

When Zhengting was finally comfortable enough, his hips bucking to try and get some action going, Xukun began moving, hitting hard and deep each time. These thrusts caused Zhengting’s body to rock back and forth, and with nothing behind him to support him upright, Zhengting body soon fell back onto the table, lying flat with his two legs still tucked on Xukun’s shoulders, the white coat underneath Zhengting allowing his body to slide across the table with each thrust.

As they soon approached their climax, Xukun reached underneath Zhengting’s butt and lifted him up, leaving the white coat hanging from the table. With this, Xukun thrusted even deeper into Zhengting, which sent him over the edge, coming all over that pristine white coat of his.

Feeling the familiar clench around him, Xukun sped up, chasing the climax right before him and with one last thrust, he came in Zhengting.

When they had both calmed down from their high, Xukun quickly went to grab a towel and wet it before coming back to clean Zhengting up as best as he could with what he had. He then dressed Zhengting back in his clothes before running all around the clinic grabbing disinfectants from where Zhengting had told him to and cleaning the place up, wiping the entire area down as Zhengting watched from his seat with a cheeky smile.

Thirty minutes later, Xukun carried Zhengting in his arms down the empty building and into his car because Zhengting had refused to walk, citing that he was too tired to do so and he still felt sticky down there.

“You came inside when we don’t have the means to clean, so you have to be responsible!”

“And you said you owe me your life!!”

Hearing this, Xukun could only give a fond smile as he resigned to his fate, not that he wasn’t intending on doing just that in the first place.

All while they were driving back to Zhengting’s place, that one white coat of his sat at the back of Xukun’s car, probably never to be worn to work again.

The next day, from the moment Zhengting had stepped foot into his clinic, his three employees kept sending him knowing looks and smiles. Even though Zhengting hadn’t been there to witness Xukun trying to hint at their relationship to his employees the night before, he sure could reckon a guess given they way they were reacting now.

“Someone’s glowing today. Is this why people say love makes one glow?” one of the employees teased.

Feeling shy, Zhengting pretended to not hear the friendly teasings and just continued with his work, even though his cheeks were very clearly flushing red each time and that he stayed at the front desk longer than needed just to hear more of those sweet teasings.

But what he forgot was the fact that not everyone there was supportive of him and his relationship. 

“You two are so cute, how I wish that I could find someone that would treat me this good,” one of the employees said, eyes dreamy as though looking off into a far away dream.

And the atmosphere was good, everyone was having a good time with their friendly little banter, until Linong spat, “What’s so good about that?”

Within seconds, the entire clinic descended into complete silence, the air heavy, and the tension thick. The employee that was interrupted had been pretty irritated with Linong’s sudden and rude interruption, thinking to herself how this young man had to be such a spoilsport. But the moment she had turned to face said young man, who she was back facing originally, she realised that the person he was against wasn’t her, but her boss.

Linong had been staring straight into Zhengting’s eyes, and with how Zhengting was leaning forward on the front desk, the height difference allowed Linong to look down on his boss, literally and figuratively.

Sensing the intense stare on himself, Zhengting got up from the front desk, eyes flying literally everywhere to avoid the eye contact.

In his head, Zhengting did kind of have a little “Here it is” moment, because despite how he had hoped it wasn’t the case, Zhengting saw this coming, had thought he would end up with some sort of confrontation with Linong. And now here it was.

Even though Zhengting hadn’t really allowed this whole thing with Linong to affect him, he did reckon a couple of guesses as to why he was so hostile against him. Zhengting thought maybe there was some misunderstanding between them, or if he was just not used to this new environment yet, or that Linong liked him. Of course the last option had seemed rather ridiculous to Zhengting even now, but it was what Xukun had suggested after having had the chance to meet Linong face to face.

And with this thought planted in Zhengting’s head, he became incredibly awkward now that Linong had obviously tried to antagonise him yet again.

Holding his two hands together nervously, Zhengting asked, “Is something wrong?”

This amiable reaction should be expected from the good-natured Zhengting, but at that moment, with the clear hostility from Linong, the three employees had all simultaneously facepalmed in their heads. “He’s out to get you little bunny, you are going to get eaten,” they thought.

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with me. But you, there’s plenty that’s wrong with you.” Linong answered, tone spiteful. 

With those words, Zhengting’s previously amiable expression soured, eyes wide, lips pursed, looking shocked. 

Seeing this wounded expression, Linong exploded with rage, “Don’t look at me like this. Don’t you know what you are? How dare you act all innocent?”

Hearing this, the three employees that had been seating out of this decided it was time to step in. One of them ran over to hold Linong back, afraid that he would start acting physically. One of them was going to bring Zhengting back into his office, wanting to bring him away from this situation. And the last employee stood where she was and berated Linong, not letting her kind-hearted boss get insulted like this, string of profanities spilling out without a break.

But before Zhengting managed to leave, Linong said, “Don’t you people know what he is? He likes pain with his sex. He is a disease!”

The moment those words left his mouth, the entire place descended back into silence, everyone stopped in their tracks, too stunned to move.

The first person to recover was the employee bringing Zhengting back into his office. He gave Zhengting a little pat on his back before continuing to guide him back to his office. This response obviously did not seat well with Linong. In his head, he expected everyone to automatically jump to his side, to view Zhengting with disgust and hatred. But it didn’t happen. In fact, the other two employees soon recovered too, and jumped into Zhengting’s defense as well, angering Linong even more, prompting him to spill out even more crude and harsh words.

“Are you people going to just let him ride all over you? He is a submissive! He can’t rule over you, he can barely take care of himself!”

When Linong had said mentioned his sexual preferences, Zhengting finally understood what this whole thing was about. It was just like back then, back when his preferences lowered his status as a human. And right at that moment, Zhengting felt as though he was back in those days.

His body went stiff, his mind spinning, his chest heaving.

But just before he was made to turn the corner and enter his office, Zhengting finally managed to collect himself. Because Linong was not important to him, his opinions didn’t matter at all. Why should Zhengting concern himself with the likes of him?

Taking a deep breath, Zhengting pushed away the hand guiding him and turned, bringing himself face to face with the one putting himself down.

“You don’t know me. You don’t have the right to judge who I am.”

“And even if I have my kinks, what does it have to do with you? That is my personal life and it has nothing to do with you. Besides, it doesn’t matter what I do in my personal life, what I do behind close door does not and will not affect me outside. I got to where I am now on my own, I am your superior.”

“What I like doesn’t take away who I am. Being a sub doesn’t mean I am not a human, it is a part of me but it is not me.”

With that, Zhengting relieves Linong of his role.

That night, when Zhengting arrived back home, he told Xukun everything that had happened. Hearing about all the horrible things Linong said, Xukun had wanted to comfort Zhengting, thinking that he was upset. But seeing the way Zhengting had a slight smile on, his eyes sparkling, Xukun knew he was wrong.

And so, he praised Zhengting instead, not the mindless praises he whispers in Zhengting’s ear during sex, but a genuine one he meant with all his heart. 

“I am so proud of you.”

Pulling the car to a stop, Xukun fished out a blindfold from his glove compartment and helped put it on Zhengting, covering that beautiful pair of eyes. With gentle hands, he tugged the elastic strap over Zhengting’s head, careful not to mess up those soft brown locks too much. And once he was done, Xukun leaned over and planted a soft little peck on those pouting lips before getting off the car.

Going around the car, Xukun opened the door on the other side, and helped the now blinded Zhengting off the car, a hand over his head to prevent him from hitting the roof of the car. When Zhengting was now standing stably on his two feet, Xukun placed a hand around his waist and slowly guided him as they made their way up the building.

When the lift door had opened at the lobby, revealing a middle age lady, only one of them noticed the judging look she shot them. In fact, Zhengting didn’t even realise there was someone in the lift and Xukun had to pull him over to the side to allow her to get out of the lift. And it was only then Zhengting had realised how strange they were being, his cheeks flushing a little. But unlike what he had hoped for, the blindfolds couldn’t cover his red cheeks.

As Xukun reached over to pinch at those cheeks once they had started ascending in the lift, Zhengting whined, “Kun Kun! Why couldn’t you have blindfolded me right before we go in!”

With a smile tugging at his lips, Xukun just planted another peck on Zhengting’s lips, effectively shutting him up as Xukun continued his mission to get Zhengting into his new apartment in a new found silence, the latter awfully obedient. When Zhengting was finally nicely situated in the middle of his apartment, Xukun helped him remove the blindfold, bringing the view of his newly renovated apartment into his sight. 

“Welcome home.” Xukun said.

With a bright smile on his face, Zhengting made his rounds around the apartment, looking through every single little ornament, pulling open each drawer, taking a seat on each chair. The overall light theme injected brightness into the space, while the little accents of dark wood gave the place a modern feel. And then there was the little pops of colour, the pastel ornaments and decorations dotting the entire space that just seemed to belong in Zhengting’s home, a perfect reflection of the owner himself.

As he made his way down the walkway leading to the rooms, there was an obvious spring in his step, feet lifting off the ground energetically, his hair bouncing with each little skip. 

First, Zhengting turned right into the first door in sight, the study room. It was spacious, ridding it of the usual stuffiness a study room might have, and the décor for the place was kept fairly simple, just enough so that Zhengting wouldn’t feel bored when he was in there but also wouldn’t be too distracted by his surroundings.

Then, he headed off to the bedroom, and jumped onto the huge king size bed, bouncing off it a little. Comfortably lying in the center, Zhengting stretched his arms and legs out, and started swinging them around on the bed as though he was making snow angels in a patch of snow.

Once he had enough, his attention flying somewhere else, Zhengting pushed himself up and ran off into his walk in closet. It was still pretty empty for now, but seeing the immense number of shelves and closet rods around, Zhengting felt the excitement swell in him, he was going to have plenty of storage space for his crazy amount of clothes. “And this means I can continue shopping!” he thought.

Then came the last room in the apartment, Zhengting’s playroom. 

As Zhengting made his way towards the door, his entire demeanor had changed. Gone was the bubbly, cheerful spring in his step, in its place was a meek, obedient yet curious little bunny.

Pushing the door opening slowly, Zhengting threw one last look towards Xukun behind him before stepping a foot in, allowing himself to fully register everything going on around him. The walls were kept a dainty cream colour much like the other rooms were. The light colour almost making the place seem innocent like any other rooms around. But it was precisely the light colour that made the same dark wood accents in the room stand out. 

A huge four-poster bed stood in the middle of the room, the dark wood of the bed contrasted strongly with the cream walls and the white curtains draped across the bed, creating a little veil around it.

The wall to the side was decorated with a bunch of vertical dark wood panels that served as handles for the concealed shelves built into the wall. When pulled out, shelves and shelves of toys get unveiled. 

On the ceiling, sat a bunch of ceiling hard points and spotlights that seemed to be directed at just the right directions.

In the midst of this all, Zhengting stood at the door, eyes wide as he took in everything without so much as taking another step, only twisting his body around to take a look at all sides. And it was only when prompted to by Xukun did Zhengting actually start making his way in and meekly feeling around the various furniture, nothing like what he was doing with the other rooms.

He tentatively reached a hand out to the bed, feeling the softness underneath his palm before lightly seating down on it.

He slowly went through shelf after shelf, the contents of which he couldn’t have guessed as he pulled them open one after another.

During which, he had looked over to Xukun, who was seated on a huge dark brown armchair by the side, whenever he saw something totally unexpected or new. And each time, Xukun only gestured for him to keep going, one leg propped up on his other knee as he leaned back confidently into the chair.

Eventually, Zhengting reached the huge wall of mirrors on the other side of the room, across the bed. He stood before it, seeing himself reflected on the huge panel of glass. He could see the bed behind him from his spot, he could see Xukun on the armchair from his spot, he could see the entire room reflected off this mirror.

Above it, was a final line of spotlights, directed right at him.

All of a sudden, the lights went out, sending the windowless room into pitch darkness. But almost immediately after, the spotlights above the mirror slowly came on, lighting him up little by little.

During which, Zhengting felt a pair of hands circle around him from the back, bringing him into a familiar, warm embrace. A pair of lips latched onto the skin just barely covered by the collar of his shirt, sucking another lovely patch of redness along side the rest that were already peeking out from his clothes.

Zhengting laid in the comforts of Xukun’s embrace, head tucked against his strong chest, the latter’s consistent heart beat sounding in his ear. With one hand toying with Zhengting’s hair, Xukun occasionally ran a finger over the obvious mark right below Zhengting’s jaw, one that he surely couldn’t hide but had no need to anyway. The words Zhengting had said previously repeating themselves over and over again in his mind, “I have nothing to be ashamed of, you are not something I need to hide. I am happy to have you in my life, I want to show that off. I am yours.”

Feeling the fingers brushing over the mark on his neck, memories from what they had done came pouring back into Zhengting, causing his cheeks to flare up as he whined about the huge panel of mirrors.

“Who asked you to install mirrors!” his hands that had come up to cover his red cheeks muffling his words a little, “You think this is your house? Who gave you the permission!”

Pulling the hands away from Zhengting’s face, Xukun planted a kiss on his lips, “You did. You did it when you told me you were mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have finally come to the end of this story! long author's note coming up btw
> 
> i can't believe this is over, this felt like such a journey. drip drop was actually a challenge i gave myself, i had never written anything this long before, and it is also quite different from my usual works. this fic definitely took a long time, 10 weeks in total from when i first published it to now, but there's even more time before that that went into planning and writing. honestly, there were times where i regretted planning something this long, it took up so much time. and i guess there's also the factor of there just being less readers for this pairing now. it did make me feel less motivated to write. but now that it is completed, i am glad i made it through
> 
> and if you are seeing this, thank you for reading all the way till the end! nothing makes my day more than knowing people appreciate my work enough to go through it all especially for this 30 over thousand words long fic. thank you for reading!
> 
> and to all those people who have been reading my works pretty consistently, however many of you there may be, it might be some time before i come back with another fic. i already have some stuff planned! but i usually try to avoid starting new works during the school sem (uni) so i will probably disappear for a while. i will be back after finals probably! (i am thinking of posting something for npc's disbandment but that really depends on how much time i have, but otherwise, i'll be back in dec probably) see you then! and once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
